


Spark to Flame

by surrealsunday



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Artist Eliott, Firefighter Lucas, Fluff, I promise!!!, Light Angst, M/M, Miscommunication, Romance, Sexual Content, it's gotta be there ok? this is Skam, no really... very light, not like MY kind of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrealsunday/pseuds/surrealsunday
Summary: Lucas is a firefighter. It’s a good thing too because Eliott is in need of saving. Literally. His building is on fire.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 66
Kudos: 457





	Spark to Flame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AriaVds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaVds/gifts).



> Friends, this is all Julie’s (@ariavds) fault. So if you like it, thank her, if you hate it, blame her. Either way... her fault!
> 
> In truth, a lot of you sent me very sweet and encouraging messages when it came to writing this fic (looks pointedly at Cor who is also one of my biggest enablers) and I thank you for that. This was a super fun and easy story to write. It was also a wonderful distraction from world events. I hope it will serve the same way for you! Lots of love and healthy vibes!

“Alright, take it easy. Easy does it.”

There’s a strong arm around his back, and his head is throbbing. Did he hit it or is this just the smoke inhalation? Eliott can’t be sure. His eyes and throat burn. He coughs, letting the arm direct him until he’s sitting down on a stoop across the road from his now smoldering apartment building. From what he can see as he squints up at the wreckage, the fire is mostly out. Fuck. This is not at all how he planned on spending his evening. He’d just wanted a quiet night in to wallow over his very single status, after that call from Idriss. That call to tell Eliott the good news. He was engaged. Idriss. _Engaged_. Before Eliott. Idriss who couldn’t hold a steady girlfriend through university to save his life. Now engaged to the love of his life. And Eliott, who only ever yearned to meet the love of his life, more single than that moldy slab of cheese in his now incinerated fridge. Remembering has the injustice choking Eliott all over again… though… maybe that’s just the ash in his lungs.

He coughs again and there’s a strong hand slapping his back. And then there’s a body in front of him, kneeling down. And a face. _Oh_. Yeah. Ok. So… that’s a face. Eliott blinks rapidly to clear his still watering eyes. Is this aftereffect of the fire? Is he seeing angels?

“I’ll get one of the medics over to have a look at you. They’re just dealing with a few priority cases. You alright? Not having trouble breathing?” The face asks.

“You’re a firefighter.” His voice is coarse but there. As his eyes focus on the face in front of him, he becomes aware of the soot and ash covering it, and the uniform the man wears. Man? No. He looks more like a boy. He looks young. Not like any firefighter Eliott has ever seen… well, outside of porn.

“That I am,” the face chuckles. He tips his helmet as he removes it, setting it to the side and ruffling his hair. “Last I checked anyways. They really frown on others putting on the uniform and running into burning buildings, you know.” His teeth are bright as he smiles, almost as bright as his eyes, crystal blue and glinting at Eliott through the strands of sweaty hair falling onto his face.

“But you’re so small.” Fuck. _Fuck_. Not what Eliott meant to say. Not at all what he meant to say.

“Well fuck you too!” The words are offended but the boy is laughing. He rakes his hair back from his head and Eliott feels his mouth drop open. “It comes in handy, alright. Besides, I passed the tests.”

“I didn’t mean –” Eliott stammers. “I meant you’re beautiful.” Oh _double fuck_. Also not what Eliott meant to say. It’s the smoke inhalation. It has to be the smoke inhalation. Eliott can only hope the effects are delayed and he’ll suffocate any moment now.

But the boy is laughing again and if Eliott didn’t know better, he’d say he was blushing. “Uh, well, thanks.”

“God, sorry,” Eliott interrupts, pressing a hand over his eyes in agony. “I don’t know what I’m saying. Sorry.”

“So I’m not beautiful?”

“No! You are!” His hand drops in his rush to answer. “I thought you were an angel.” Oh, for _fucks sake._ If Eliott’s mouth doesn’t slow the hell down and let his brain retake control, he might just have to run back into the burning building. Though perhaps relying on his brain in this instance is not a solution either. At present all it’s doing is blaring, _IMAGINE HIM NAKED IMAGINE HIM NAKED_ , over and over again in response to the cheeky smile on the other boy’s face. His brain is just as much a traitor as his mouth.

“Well, that is a first. The prettiest boy I’ve ever rescued telling me I look like an angel? I know what I’m writing about in my diary tonight.” There’s a playful quality to the way he pulls his lower lip into his mouth to bite it. Eliott can’t think what to say in response. _Pretty_. Tiny, angel, firefighter with the mischievous blue eyes thinks Eliott is pretty. Eliott is either smelling the remnants of the fire or he’s having a heart attack.

_“Eliott! ELIOTT!”_

They both turn to the sound of the voice yelling Eliott’s name. Lucille. She’s been stopped by a cop but if Eliott knows her, she’ll be charging her way over in less time than it will take her to accuse him of starting the fire with his less-than-adept cooking skills.

“Oh.”

Eliott’s eyes go back to angel firefighter who has just spoken, voice soft and surprised.

“Ok, well,” he pats Eliott on the knee and then he’s standing, eyes darting to Lucille before he looks back to Eliott, “I’ll go see about that medic then, and uh,” his eyes drop before meeting Eliott’s gaze once more, smile a little awkward, “let your girlfriend take care of you.”

 _What?_ “No.” But angel firefighter is already turning away.

“Eliott! Oh my god!” And Lucille’s there, arms wrapping around Eliott’s neck in a tight hug.

Eliott looks desperately over her shoulder. _Look back. Look back._ He does. Just quickly, eyes resting on Lucille and Eliott’s forms before turning away.

“She’s not my girlfriend.”

* * * *

“You are literally the only person this could ever happen to. You’re like a walking rom-com.”

Idriss is clearly not taking the gravity of this situation seriously. Eliott doesn’t appreciate the mockery in his voice one bit.

“How could this possibly be a rom-com? There was neither rom, nor com. It was a _fire_ , Idriss. I could have died. And instead I just lost the potential love of my life.”

Idriss groans, throwing his head back on the couch and slapping a hand to his forehead for extra dramatic effect. Lucille, on the other hand, is laughing as she walks back into the room, plopping herself down next to Eliott on the arm of his chair and rubbing his back.

“Eli, babe, he was a firefighter who saved your life. I’m pretty sure feeling this way is part of the whole 'trauma and rescue' experience.” 

“A hot firefighter,” he clarifies, looking up at her with pleading eyes. If he can’t get Idriss on his side, he needs Lucille there. “No – not just hot. Beautiful. He was so beautiful.”

“Yes, well, even so,” she hedges, and Eliott can already read the pity in her eyes, “I imagine people falling all over themselves after being rescued by firefighters – hot or not – is sort of part of their job description.”

“No,” Eliott insists, turning to face her more fully. “He said I was pretty! He said he wasn’t used to pretty boys telling him he was beautiful –”

“Wait, you _told_ him he was beautiful? Jesus fucking Christ, Eliott –” Idriss attempts to interrupt but Eliott is having none of it and continues.

“There was a spark –”

“Really bad choice of words, man –”

“ _Chemistry_. There was chemistry. I’m sure of it. And then _you_ showed up and he thought you were my girlfriend,” Eliott’s mouth pulls down at the corners as he remembers.

“Well excuse the fuck out of me,” Lucille responds, clearly offended. “I show up with dinner, ready to comfort your overly dramatic ‘my life is over because I haven’t met the love of my life’ ass and see your freaking building on fire. You’re lucky I reacted by hugging you and not killing you.”

“I wasn’t even responsible for the fire –”

“But no, instead you shoved me on my ass and nearly face-planted trying to run after some random dude you just met –”

“I did _not_ nearly face-plant –”

“And wouldn't even explain what was going on –”

“And he’s not some random guy –”

“Wait, wait wait,” Idriss interrupts their squabbling, speaking loudly over them. “Lemme get this straight – or… maybe not straight.” He grins and is met with blank faces. “Er – anyways, you mean to tell me, you straight up told this dude he was beautiful… he said you were pretty… and then he booked it because he saw Lucille and thought she was your girlfriend?”

It’s a fairly accurate summary, if lacking in romance. “Yeah. Basically.”

“Damn.” Idriss’s eyebrows rise. “You might actually have a shot.”

“What?” Eliott turns to give Idriss his full attention. His best friend’s opinion just became important again.

“Just sayin’,” Idriss shrugs, “that actually sounds like he was into you.”

Eliott gasps just as Lucille contradicts, “Or he was just really fucking uncomfortable.”

Eliott swings his head back to berate her. “Why are you trying to ruin this for me?!”

“Oh my god, you drama queen. Ruin what? You flirted with a hot fireman. He flirted back. That’s the extent of it.”

“So you think he flirted back?!”

“Idriss, deal with him. He’s your best friend.”

“You’re the one who dated him.”

“Yeah, like a million years ago.”

“Excuse me,” Eliott interrupts, feeling mighty affronted. “Would you two stop talking about me like a problem to solve?”

Lucille starts humming and if Eliott didn’t know better he’d say it’s to the tune of ‘ _How do you solve a problem like Maria?’_. He glares at her before turning back to Idriss.

“Fine,” Idriss groans, looking put out. “What do you want us to say? He’s the love of your life? Some random firefighter who’s probably straight?”

Eliott releases a noise of supreme outrage before he can form words. “He’s _not_ straight.”

Idriss rises one eyebrow in a show of extreme skepticism. “Yeah? And you’re so sure about that? From a two second conversation you had with the dude after inhaling a pound of smoke?”

“A pound on smoke? What kind of measurement is a pound of smoke?” Lucille questions.

Eliott talks over her. “Yes. I do know, thank you very much. I’m a better judge than you.”

Idriss scoffs. “I get hit on by dudes just as much if not more than you.” It’s an unfortunately true statement of fact. One that has Eliott’s eyes narrowing.

“That doesn’t mean you’d know if you met him. And he wasn’t hitting on _you_.”

“Alright,” Idriss tips his head but his eyes read challenge, “then how are you so sure?”

Well that is easy to answer. “Because it would be a crime against nature for me to meet a man that beautiful and for him to be straight. The world wouldn’t do that to me.”

“Right,” Idriss says looking unconvinced. “Because the world’s been so nice to you up to this point. Remind me, whose place are you now bunkin’ at because your entire fucking apartment building nearly burnt to the ground.”

“Idriss,” Lucille admonishes, hand moving to rub Eliott’s back. “Low blow.” In all honesty, Eliott wasn’t the least bit offended but he’ll gladly behave as such if it means Lucille’s back on his side. And besides…

“That’s why the universe owes me,” he declares quite rightly. “It’s about damn time the love of my life made himself known. And showing up as the hottest guy I’ve ever seen who is _also_ a life-saving firefighter is exactly what I deserve.”

Idriss tilts his head, speculative look on his face. “Alright, I’ll give you that. So, what’s your plan?” His eyes suddenly widen before narrowing and he’s pointing a finger in Eliott’s direction before Eliott even has the chance to say a word. “You even think about setting this place on fire to see him again, I will actually murder you.”

Eliott rolls his eyes. “I’m not a fire bug. Jesus.” More accurately, the thought just hadn’t occurred to him. A fire wouldn’t even be necessary. All he’d potentially have to do is set the buildings alarms off without being caught…

“Why the need for a big plan?” Lucille interrupts his arson-leaning-musings. “Just go see him.” Eliott and Idriss simultaneously snort in derision. “What? Why can’t you go see him? Aren’t those fire stations open to the public?”

“And say what?” Eliott scoffs.

“I’d start with, ‘Hey, ever wanted a stalker?’” Idriss chips in, _entirely_ unnecessarily.

“Seriously?” Lucille sighs, shaking her head like a mother whose just been handed her child’s failing report card for the third year in a row. “How do either of you ever get laid?”

“I mean…” Idriss trails off, motioning to his own face and body before gesturing the same way in Eliott’s direction. Eliott should probably be offended by that assessment. He’s more than his face and his body. But then… they’ve both bailed him out of what would have otherwise been failed attempts to hookup. His sex life definitely has to allow his face and body at least partial credit.

“Ugh. Yeah. Point,” Lucille concedes, looking mildly disgusted. “Listen,” she grips Eliott’s arm until she’s sure she holds his attention, “I’m not saying to show up and declare you’re sure he’s the love of your life –”

“You’re basically telling him not to be himself,” Idriss interrupts. It’s not an unfair statement.

“Maybe,” Lucille laughs in agreement. Eliott needs less honest friends. “But the guy saved your life, right? That’s a pretty good excuse to show up to thank him. Bring some cookies – _not_ made by you – and ask for him. Thank him. Flirt a little. See if the _spark_ or whatever is still there.” That’s actually…

“Not a bad plan,” Idriss voices for Eliott. “That might work.”

“Of course, it will.” Lucille’s voice is ripe with mocking. “As long as he can manage to talk with the guy for five minutes without proposing.” They both laugh and Eliott would tell them off if he weren’t so distracted by this newly formulated plan. Cookies. He can bring cookies. Armed with a thank you, he will find hot angel firefighter, and he can _absolutely_ get a date out of it. He’s sure of it.

“And hey,” Idriss exhales a breath of humour. “If the cookies don’t work, I say just go right to the blowjob.”

* * * *

Eliott wipes a sweaty palm against his thigh, looking towards the fire station. The garage doors are open, a fire truck parked half out of the dock. Lucille had done the groundwork for Eliott and was 99% sure this was the fire station that would have responded to his buildings fire. Angel firefighter was within reach. Eliott just needs a moment first. A moment to remember that he’s not actually this much of a mess. Idriss’s claims otherwise, Eliott _does_ do ok for himself. Some might even say he’s charming… clever… witty… hot. Ok now he’s sounding like an overconfident dick. He just needs to calm down. So maybe angel firefighter is the love of his life. Maybe he’s not. But if Eliott doesn’t at least try, he’ll never know.

He takes a measuring breath, checks his artfully tousled hair one more time with gentle fingers, and makes his way to the open garage door. He doesn’t see anyone initially, but he can hear voices. A man and woman. Neither sound like angel firefighter. They come into view as Eliott rounds the firetruck.

“Yann, babycakes, honeybun, dumbass cherry pie, we both know I’ll mop the floor with you fools.” It’s the woman speaking. She’s in uniform. They both are, though casually dressed. Bulky uniformed pants sit low on her waist and she wears a t-shirt emblazoned with the emblem of the department. Eliott’s eyebrows rise slightly in surprise. He knows there are female firefighters of course, but no doubt they’re less common to see. And between her and angel firefighter, this station is shaping up to be a little unexpected.

The other firefighter – Yann, Eliott supposes – looks a little more the part, muscles flexing as he throws his head back and laughs.

“Alex isn’t playing this week,” he laughs. “You’ll have to come up with other ways to win than cheating by distraction.”

“Please,” she scoffs and she’s clearly about to continue telling him off but Eliott has caught her eye. Eliott’s straightens quickly as her eyes swing to him and Yann’s follow suit. “Well, what do we have here?” Her eyes trail up and down his body with an appraising look that has Eliott feeling as though he’s suddenly wearing far less than the black t-shirt he’d chosen specifically because it’s a little too small for him.

He tries for a smile. “I’m sorry to interrupt.”

“That’s alright, handsome.” The woman grins, motioning for him to approach.

“Emma,” the man – Yann – speaks with a tone that clearly reads as warning. He turns his attention to Eliott, standing up from his reclined position against the fire truck. “What can we do for you, sir?”

“Oh, uh,” Eliott’s eyes flick back and forth between them, “I was looking for someone actually.” He raises the Tupperware container in his hand unnecessarily before quickly dropping it back down to his side.

The woman’s – Emma’s eyebrow rises. “To give back their Tupperware?”

“What? Oh, no,” Eliott laughs, embarrassed. “It’s cookies. As a thank you. He saved my life. So yeah… a thank you.”

“Cookies?” Emma’s face brightens and she takes a step forward before Yann’s hand moves to her arm to stop her.

“Not for you, dumbass.” He looks back to Eliott. “They’re for…”

Silence rests for an uncomfortably long moment before Eliott realizes Yann is waiting for him to fill in the blank.

“Oh! Sorry. Yes, they’re for –” Angel firefighter. He almost says it. The words are on the tip of his tongue before he realizes. That’s not his name. Eliott doesn’t have his name. How is this a problem that never occurred to him?! “Um, well actually,” he slightly stumbles over the words, “I don’t know his name?” His voice rises in question and Emma and Yann’s faces scrunch in almost identical expressions of confusion.

“Alright, well,” Yann hesitates, glancing back at Emma quickly before his attention returns to Eliott, “we can take them for you.” He motions towards the container of cookies. “If you meant it like a thank you to the station or whatever.”

“No!” Eliott responds, far too quickly and adamantly. He backtracks quickly at the look on Yann’s face. “I mean, no thank you. I would really like to thank him in person.”

Emma shrugs, looking confused but unconcerned. “What’d he look like?”

Yes! That will work. Eliott just needs to be slightly more reserved in how he describes angel firefighter now, than he had been when doing so for Idriss. “Well, he’s got um, sort of light, messy hair,” that fell over his eyes in the most attractive way possible, “and blue eyes,” that were the most beautiful, crystal blue Eliott has ever seen in his life. As a matter of fact, he wouldn’t mind staring into them for the rest of his life. He’ll leave that part out.

Emma nods, turning slightly and yelling towards a back room. “Even! EVEN! Get your ass out here. Your life-saving skills have won us cookies!”

Even. _Even_. Eliott feels the name on his tongue. For some reason it’s not what he expected. It feels wrong in his mouth. But he can get used to it. He’s sure of it. Even.

But there’s a tall man walking out of the back room with a bright smile on his face. He’s gorgeous but most definitely not angel firefighter.

“Cookies?” He asks, grinning as he approaches. “Isak’s the one with the sweet tooth but I suppose I wouldn’t turn down a cookie.” His expression grows confused as he looks at Eliott though his smile remains. “Sorry. You are?”

“Apparently you saved his life,” Emma grumbles. “Nobody ever showed up with cookies for me.”

“I did?” Even’s head tilts as he looks at Eliott as though trying to recall. This is a mess.

“Oh, no,” Eliott corrects as gently as possible, “sorry. You’re not who I meant.”

“So, I don’t get cookies?” He pouts slightly but looks very clearly amused.

“He’s not?” Emma questions.

“No, uh, he’s way too tall.” Eliott tries for a grin and it’s matched by Even’s.

“Too tall, hunh? Now that’s new,” Even laughs.

“Wait.” It’s Yann’s voice interrupting them. “Saved you when?” There’s a searching expression on his face.

“On Saturday,” Eliott offers up quickly. “There was a fire at my apartment building. It’s just around the corner, over on –”

“Yeah, yeah,” Yann cuts him off, waving a hand in the air. “I know the one. We were there.” He’s looking towards Emma and they’re exchanging an inscrutable look.

“You were there?” He glances down at the container of cookies in his hands. There are definitely enough cookies for everyone and Eliott’s sure angel firefighter would approve of him sharing. “Did you want…” Eliott trails off, motioning to the cookies.

Yann laughs slightly, “Nah.” He turns to Emma, tilting his head towards the back. “Go get Lulu, would you?”

Emma’s eyebrow rises and her eyes swing back to Eliott before her face breaks into a smile. “Will do.” She promptly turns on one foot and jogs towards the back of the garage before she disappears through a door.

“Lulu?” Eliott asks, eyes moving between Even and Yann.

“Lucas,” Yann clarifies.

“Lallemant to some of us,” Even adds. “He’d murder me if I called him Lulu.”

Lucas. Lucas Lallemant. Eliott smiles a little, eyes dropping to the floor in front of him as he lets the name roll around on his tongue. It feels right. That’s him. Eliott is sure of it.

“Heard that was a pretty bad fire.” Eliott looks back up to see Even looking at him. “You got out alright?” It’s very obvious Eliott did but he appreciates the kind way Even asks, concern clear on his face.

Eliott nods. “Yeah. I mean, mostly thanks to Lucas.” He loves the way the name sounds spoken out loud. Like he was meant to say it. Like he’s been waiting years to say it. “The fire was on the bottom floor, so it was pretty bad by the time I got down to get out. Mme. Lemieux – er, an older lady on that floor – she’d left her dog, Baguette in her apartment. I went back for him. I found him but by the time I tried to get out the smoke was so bad…” Eliott shudders slightly as he remembers. He hadn’t been terribly panicked until that moment – when the smoke had started choking him and he’d honestly considered that maybe he wasn’t going to make it out. “Anyways, then he – Lucas – then he was there. But I didn’t really see him until he got me out.”

“Damn,” Even exhales. “Glad he got to you.”

“Yeah,” Eliott smiles, “me too.”

“So,” Yann begins and there’s something in his voice that has Eliott’s eyes seeking him out immediately, “you risked your life to save a little old ladies dog?” He’s not saying it as though he disapproves. In all honestly Eliott can’t quite interpret the quality of his tone.

“Yes?”

“Jesus,” Yann chuckles. “No fucking wonder.”

“Sorry?” Eliott asks confused but before he can get any clarification there’s a scuffle at the back of the garage attracting their attention.

“Don’t be such a limp dick.” It’s Emma and she’s pushed … oh… she’s pushed angel firefighter – _Lucas_ – out of the back room. He stumbles slightly, turning to glare at her before he straightens, looking towards Eliott and the others. His eyes fall on Eliott and he freezes for a moment, before he begins walking towards them, Emma quick on his heels.

Eliott quickly snaps his mouth shut from where it had fallen open. If it’s possible – and apparently it is – Lucas is even more attractive than Eliott remembers him. Granted he’s not covered in fire ash this time. He’s in the same casual outfit as the others, though he wears sweatpants instead of their uniformed pants, and a tank top instead of a t-shirt. Eliott’s eyes fall to trace the lines of his biceps. When Eliott’s eyes travel back to Lucas’s face, he’s not met with Lucas’s eyes. Lucas is instead looking towards Yann as he approaches. Eliott glances at Yann as well but can’t make out the silent conversation going on between the two.

“Hey.”

His voice runs across Eliott’s skin, leaving goosebumps in its wake. When Eliott looks back to him. He’s met with blue eyes and a soft smile.

“Hi.”

It’s only as laughter beside them filters into Eliott’s consciousness that he realizes he and Lucas have been staring at one another silently. Lucas’s eyes break from his as he turns towards the overly amused culprit, Emma.

“Sorry, sorry,” she snickers as Lucas’s eyes land on her. “We’re going.”

“Don’t bother,” Lucas replies, voice ripe with irritation. He turns back to Eliott and jerks his head slightly to indicate Eliott should follow. “C’mon. We’ll talk back here.” He turns before Eliott has a chance to respond. Three sets of eyes remain resting on Eliott and he offers them each an awkward smile as he rushes to follow Lucas.

Lucas leads him through a door into an open kitchen space. A couple other guys sit around a table. An attractive guy with bulging muscles looks up as they enter. His eyebrows climb to his forehead as he spots Eliott.

“Whoa.”

“Shut it, Alex,” Lucas snaps, making his way through the kitchen to a room further back.

“Wait – is this the guy?”

Eliott’s eyes travel back to him – Alex – curiously. Guy? That doesn’t mean… surely Lucas doesn’t have a … guy?

“Fucking hell,” Lucas grumbles, grabbing Eliott’s arm instead of answering and dragging him through a door into what seems to be a small TV room. He slams the door behind him, looking a little frazzled and a lot irritated. “Sorry.” He scrubs a hand through his hair, turning back to look at Eliott.

“That’s alright.” Eliott shrugs, feeling a little flustered himself. He hadn’t prepared to be dragged into a private room with Lucas. A little banter and flirting in a public space, sure. But a private room with opportunities for… more. Eliott feels his pulse skyrocket at the thought. “Uh…” He jerks the container of cookies forward. “I brought you these.” Lucas’s eyes fall to the container, one perfectly delicate eyebrow rising. “As a thank you. For saving my life.”

Lucas chuckles, a soft, rumbling sound that has Eliott involuntarily pulling his lower lip into his mouth. “Wow. Get told I’m beautiful and now cookies? All for dragging your heroic ass out of a building with a puppy in tow? This job really is turning out to be everything I imagined.”

He’s flirting. This is flirting right? There’s pink in his cheeks and a sweet smile on his face, and he’s peeking up at Eliott through the hair falling onto his face. He’s definitely flirting. Ok. _You can handle this, Eliott._ You have been practicing flirting with the love of your life for your _entire_ life. You got this.

“Well it was cookies or a blowjob.” Oh fuck. All the romantic words in the world – all the romantic proclamations – and Eliott went with ‘cookies or a blowjob’.

Lucas’s mouth has dropped open in shock. Eliott knows the feeling. “Did you just… offer me a blowjob?”

Rally, Eliott. _Rally_. This angel might be the love of your life. Fucking rally.

“No.” Eliott let’s his mouth pull up slightly in crooked smile. “I went with the cookies. I’m saving blowjob offers for the third date.”

A smile twitches at the corner of Lucas’s mouth and a wave of relief washes over Eliott at the sight. “Third date? You really think you’d last ‘til then?”

Heat curls low in Eliott’s belly. Not only are they flirting – they’re flirting while talking about dates and blowjobs. Life is really turning up Eliott. “I mean,” he tilts his head, letting his eyes drop to Lucas’s body before they return to his eyes, “I came to thank you for saving my life and we’re talking about blowjobs so… maybe not.”

Lucas’s eyebrow quirks. “That’s on you, though. I just pulled you back here for my cookies.” His eyes are wide and blue and filled with mischief. No way Eliott would last ‘til a third date. Excuses to get his mouth on Lucas’s dick before the end of this conversation are already running rampant through his head.

“Well then,” he holds the container of cookies out with a smile he hopes matches the cheek in Lucas’s, “don’t let me keep you from collecting your… cookies.”

Lucas holds Eliott’s heated gaze for a moment before suddenly breaking with a snort, laughing lightly as he reaches for the container. He pries open the lid, peeking inside with a smile. He looks back to Eliott.

“You made them?”

“Fuck no!” Eliott snorts. “My friends would never let that happen. I’m not the best with baking… or cooking… or anything in the kitchen really.” He shouldn’t have said that. Nothing about that makes him sound like husband material. He rushes to add as distraction, “My friend, Imane, made them. So, they’ll be more than edible. I promise.”

Lucas’s eyebrows bunch together. “You got your friend to make cookies… for me? And she agreed to that?”

Eliott can feel blood rushing to his face. “Well she really likes to bake. And she has a soft spot for me. She didn’t mind, I swear.”

“Soft spot for you, hunh?” Lucas’s eyes scan his face, a gentle smile decorating his own. “Guess I can understand that.”

Eliott is definitely blushing now. He licks his lips. “That and I’m pretty sure she was afraid I’d burn my place down if I stepped foot in the kitchen.” _Burn his place down_. He really just said that.

“Hm,” Lucas hums with a smile, “well we wouldn’t want that. Especially if it means you running back into the burning building to rescue puppies.”

“But you run into burning buildings without knowing who or what you’re rescuing,” Eliott argues. “Are you saying you wouldn’t go back for a puppy?” Eliott knows Lucas would. No love of Eliott’s life would desert a puppy in need. Definitely not angel firefighters.

“I’m saying it’s my job to run back in and save the puppies – human and animal alike.”

Did he just… “I’m not a puppy that needs rescuing.” Eliott’s not all that averse to Lucas thinking he is though and he’s finding it very hard to hide his pleased smile.

“Could’a fooled me.” He winks. He _winks_. Right at Eliott. He’s so sexy, no one could possibly blame Eliott for very seriously reconsidering his whole ‘no blowjobs until dating’ rule. It’s never been a hard-and-fast rule anyways. “So, uh…” Lucas’s eyes flicker away from Eliott’s and he turns to put the cookies down on a side table. His hands flit about his sides now that they’re empty and if Eliott didn’t know better, he’d say Lucas was nervous. _Nervous_. Because of Eliott. It’s a delightful realization. “Thank you,” his eyes catch Eliott’s before darting away again, “for the cookies.” He’s definitely nervous. He’s into Eliott. He has to be. Eliott is sure of it. He _knew_ he hadn’t met this beautiful angel firefighter for nothing. Just wait until Idriss hears about this. “I’ll make sure to try one before the guys get into ‘em.” Eliott nods, smiling. He’s going to ask him out. Eliott is going to be witty and clever and ask Lucas out and Lucas is going to say yes and Eliott can already imagine all the mutual blowjobs and romance in their future. “Anyways, yeah.” Lucas shuffles on his feet. He’s adorable when he’s nervous. “That was decent of you. So, thanks, Eliott.”

The sound of his own name coming out of Lucas’s mouth has Eliott’s heart leaping into his throat. His name has never sounded better. He didn’t even realize…

“You know my name?”

Lucas’s eyebrows rise in surprise and he looks mildly amused. “Yeah, of course,” he chuckles, “your g–” His face suddenly drops. “Fuck.”

“What?” Eliott doesn’t like that look on his face at all. Gone is the nervous adorableness. Previous flirtation is suddenly nowhere to be found.

“Nothing.” Lucas shakes his head looking annoyed with himself. He sighs deeply. “So, you came to drop off the cookies and say thanks, yeah?” He sounds angry. Eliott doesn’t understand how things have gone so badly, so quickly.

“Well,” there’s an unsure tremble to Eliott’s voice now, “yes, and –”

“And?” Lucas prompts, eyebrows raised, annoyance clear in his sharp gaze.

Eliott suddenly feels very wrong-footed, as though he’d been out for a lovely Sunday walk and suddenly found himself on cliff’s edge. “I thought maybe we could –”

“Listen, Eliott,” Lucas cuts him off, turning away slightly and gesturing with one hand for Eliott to stop talking, “the answer is no, ok?”

Eliott is instantly robbed of breath. No? “I don’t understand.”

“What’s to understand?” Lucas’s voice cracks slightly and he clears his throat before continuing. “I’m not that kind of guy, alright? It’s not my scene.”

Not his… oh god. Is he closeted? Eliott had never considered it. But even so… surely that doesn’t mean…

“I’m sorry but,” Eliott hesitates before forcing the words out, “what isn’t your scene? Dating guys?”

“ _Dating_. Right,” Lucas scoffs. “I don’t do the whole,” he waves a hand to gesture to the room around them, “blowjobs in back rooms.” _Blowjobs in back rooms_? Oh no. Oh no, no, no. “I’m done with the hookup thing. When I’m with someone, I’m with them. It’s the real deal or nothing.” He thinks Eliott only wants a casual hookup. This is what mentioning blowjobs gets Eliott. He’s absolutely blaming Idriss for putting the idea in his head in the first place. “So the answer is no, ok?” Eliott can fix this though. He can fix this.

“Lucas,” he begins and tries for a slight smile, “I don’t want blowjobs in back rooms either. Or like – I wouldn’t mind that if it was you but –” Lucas’s face pinches and Eliott rushes to continue, “I don’t want that from anyone else. I’m not looking for casual hookups.”

Lucas’s expression doesn’t change but his eyes grow more confused. “Wha – well, fine. Then I don’t screw around on partners. Call it whatever you want, my answer is the same.” Partners? He has a…

There’s a murky darkness to Eliott’s voice when he speaks. “You have a partner.”

“What?” Lucas looks back to him in surprise.

“I thought you were single.”

“Yeah, that makes two of us,” Lucas scoffs. “Why would you think I was single? Just because you wanted me to be? Because suddenly it’s a problem if _I’m_ the one with a partner? That’s rich.”

“Of course it’s a problem!”

“Right.” Lucas rolls his eyes and Eliott hates that he manages to be that beautiful even when annoyed. “Well then… yeah, I have a partner.”

An invisible hand clamps down on Eliott’s throat. “Who?” It’s barely a whisper but Lucas hears him. Eliott has no right to ask but he can’t help himself. It feels wrong. Despite Eliott having no claim to Lucas, it feels wrong. It’s supposed to be the two of them. Eliott is sure of it. This stubborn, argumentative, life-saving boy is meant to be Eliott’s.

Lucas shrugs, eyes falling away and to their side. He shifts back and forth on his feet. The door behind Eliott slams open and they both jump, turning towards the intruder. It’s the tall, beautiful boy. Even.

“Lallemant. Got a call.” He nods slightly to Eliott. “Sorry to interrupt.”

“Call?” Lucas responds looking confused.

Even shakes his head, as though hearing an unspoken question. “It’s the little old lady on Royale again. I think it’s her cat.”

Lucas nods, seeming to understand what this means. “Yeah, be there in a minute.” With one last look towards Eliott, Even leaves.

There’s a heavy sense of loss sitting in Eliott’s stomach now and he’s not sure what to do with it. He never even _had_ Lucas but it’s there nonetheless – that feeling that he’s lost something incredibly important. Something he’ll never have again.

“Even.”

“What?” Eliott asks, turning back to Lucas confused.

Lucas looks startled as though he’s surprised he’s spoken too, but he repeats himself. “Even. I’m –” He swallows, eyes flicking out the door towards the kitchen before back to Eliott. “I’m with Even.”

“Even?” Eliott nearly chokes on the name, swinging his head back to look in the direction Even left. “The guy who calls you Lallemant?”

Lucas shrugs. “Yeah it’s uh… it’s like our thing.”

Their thing. Thing. They have… things. Inside jokes. Cute couple things. Eliott is going to be sick.

“Oh. That’s… oh.”

“Don’t look so disappointed,” Lucas laughs but it’s with forced humour and his eyes give away the true story, reflecting deep discomfort. “I’m sure you have all kinds of cutesy names you call your girlfriend.”

Girlfriend? What? Did Eliott not – god, he’s so stupid. Only… it doesn’t even matter now does it? Lucas is the one in a relationship. He speaks anyways, “I don’t have a –”

“LALLEMANT! Jesus fucking Christ.” It’s Even at the door again, his face harried. “Move your ass. You can have a full ten minutes to touch up your hair later.” His voice is mocking and his annoyance real. It’s no way to talk to the person one loves. Eliott frowns.

“Yeah, yeah,” Lucas dismisses, moving past Eliott and towards him. “Keep your pants on.” He turns back to Eliott briefly. Eliott would like to believe that heavy look on Lucas’s face reflects something like regret. “Uh, thanks for the cookies though.” His mouth pulls up in something not quite resembling a smile. “Sorry it got so awkward or whatever. I guess I’ll see you around.” Eliott knows that isn’t true. But he nods anyways and watches as Lucas turns and walks away.

He stands there for an indeterminate number of minutes, listening as members of the station leave. This shouldn’t be so devastating. He doesn’t know Lucas. They only just met. Lucas doesn’t know him. Maybe they’d be terrible together. Maybe they’d go on one date and that would be it. Even the thoughts feel like a lie. Eliott knows it isn’t true. They would have been great together. Somehow, he just knows.

No… no, they _will_ be great together. A wave of determination suddenly overcomes him. So Lucas is with Even. Eliott wouldn’t say he’s the sort of guy to intentionally try to break up someone else’s relationship but… well, nothing about the way Even spoke to Lucas was ok. They barely seem to like one another! And Eliott would be good to Lucas. They’d be good together. He doesn’t have to actively break them up… more just… wait them out. He can do that. He can do that while making it very clear to Lucas just who he should be with. Even Idriss would have to agree with this plan… maybe… as long as he got to contribute some additional, possibly scathing commentary. Eliott might avoid telling Lucille entirely.

When Eliott makes his way back into the kitchen there’s only one boy left sitting at the table. He has books spread across it and a quick perusal tells Eliott they’re human anatomy books. The boy glances up. He’s cute. Not Lucas angel firefighter Lallemant cute but… cute.

“Hey?” He looks confused, glancing around Eliott as though expecting someone else to pop up and explain Eliott’s presence. Eliott wonders if he’s one of Lucas’s friends… if he should perhaps be worried about making a good impression. It certainly couldn’t hurt.

“Hi.” He steps forward with a bright smile, hand outstretched until the boy takes it. “Sorry I was chatting with Lucas in the back room when he got called away. I’m Eliott.”

“Ah.” The boy nods in understanding, shaking Eliott’s hand firmly before releasing it. “Isak.”

Eliott motions in the direction of the garage where he assumes the others have just departed. “So how come you’re not responding to the call?”

“Me?” Isak makes a sound of disbelief. “I’m not a firefighter. Do these look like the casual readings of a firefighter?” He motions to the books surrounding him.

“I don’t know,” Eliott grins. “Maybe you’re a firefighter who’s just really into human anatomy.”

Isak laughs, looking charmed and it’s a nice respite after the tension of Eliott’s conversation with Lucas. “What kind of person is ‘just really into human anatomy?’”

“Serial killers.”

Isak snorts with laughter this time and kicks out a chair for Eliott to join him. Eliott had been planning on leaving but… well, he could always put his plan in action tonight when Lucas returns... when neither Idriss or Lucille are here to tell him how creepy he’s being.

“Not a serial killer.”

“That sounds like exactly what a serial killer would say.”

“Well I’m sorry to disappoint in that case,” Isak laughs again. “My boyfriend is with the station.”

Boyfriend. Wow. More than one not-straight firefighter at the station then. It’s like the beginning of porn Eliott didn’t know he needed.

“Hunh.”

“That’s not a problem, is it?”

Eliott realizes too late that his stunned silence has been interpreted the wrong way.

“What – oh, no. Sorry, I was just –” He shakes his head realizing there is no way he can explain the spiral of his thoughts. “I’m pan.” That seems a much safer thing to communicate. “So no, I don’t have a problem with that.”

Isak nods, looking relieved. “K cool. Sorry, I’m kind of always ready to jump down people’s throats about it.”

“No worries, I get it,” Eliott waves off his concern. “It’s just – I was in the back room with Lucas. Guess I just assumed it was obvious I’m not straight.”

Isak’s face scrunches adorably. “Why would you being with Lucas translate to you being pan? Please tell me you guys weren’t fucking back there.”

“No!” Eliott laughs, feeling his face flush. “I just meant because Lucas is – you know – super hot.” Isak’s entire face transforms with disapproval and it makes Eliott snort. “You disagree?”

He shrugs. “He’s just… I don’t know. I can’t think of him as hot. It sounds weird to even say it.”

“Well, trust me then.” Eliott smirks. “He’s hot.”

Isak exhales a slight laugh. “If you say so.”

“We wouldn’t have been hooking up anyways.” Eliott sombers. “Not with Lucas having a boyfriend.”

“Lucas has a boyfriend?”

The question takes Eliott by surprise. “You didn’t know?”

“I thought he was single.”

“Yeah,” Eliott sighs. “So did I.” His eyes rise from the kitchen table to meet Isak’s. “It’s weird you didn’t know.”

Isak shrugs. “Lucas and I aren’t really buddy-buddy.”

“Yeah but with them both working here…”

Isak perks up at that, looking a lot more interested now. “Working here?” He grins a little, wiggling an eyebrow. “Who’s he dating then?”

Eliott has a moment’s consideration for whether he should say but… it’s not like Lucas warned him not to or behaved as though it was a big secret. “Um… that tall, good-looking guy. Even.”

Isak promptly chokes on air. He coughs violently. Startled, Eliott moves to pat him on the back. “Wha- what?!” Isak manages, barely able to get the words out.

“Even,” Eliott repeats, confused. “You know the guy –”

“I know who Even is,” Isak interrupts, voice regained but incredulous. “Lucas said he’s dating Even? Even. _Even_. Are you sure? Even?”

“Yes. Why… why do you keep repeating his name like that?”

Isak just stares at him, mouth hanging open wide enough to catch flies. He suddenly closes his eyes, pressing a hand to them as he collects his thoughts. “Ok.” He raises his other hand, gesturing as though requesting Eliott speak. “You need to explain. What – how – just explain how Lucas told you.”

“What?” Eliott laughs a little, unsure how else to respond. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, did he just randomly say he was with Even or what?” Isak’s eyebrows jerk up in clear unspoken communication that Eliott better start talking.

“No. Not exactly.” Eliott rubs a hand against the back of his neck, a little embarrassed, “I mentioned I think he’s hot, right? And yeah I was… well…” He shrugs.

“Hold up.” Isak raises a hand, forehead crinkling in thought. “You were hitting on him and he said he was with Even?”

“He said he doesn’t fuck around on partners.” Eliott purses his lips unhappily in remembering. “Then he said he was with Even.”

“What the fuck…” Isak mumbles, eyes dropping as he gets lost for a moment in his own thoughts.

“If you don’t know about them though,” Eliott begins hesitantly, letting a spark of hope kindle in his chest, “they can’t be very serious, right?”

Isak looks back to Eliott, shocked for a moment before suddenly bursting into laughter. “Sorry, sorry.” He waves a hand in apology as he gets control of himself. Eliott stares at him bewildered. “No. Trust me. If Lucas isn’t into you, it has nothing to do with Even.”

“But Lucas is into me,” Eliott protests before he can think better of it. “I’m sure of it. I swear I’m not just being… some dick who isn’t taking no for an answer. There’s something between us. I felt it the second we met. If it weren’t for him being with someone –”

“Jesus. What the fuck is going on?” Isak interrupts, though he appears to be speaking to himself more than anyone else. “Listen,” he leans forward, slapping a hand to Eliott’s shoulder with a squeeze, “I don’t know what Lucas’s deal is. He’s probably just trying to piss me off. But Even –” He cuts himself off, eyes slightly losing focus for a moment as he thinks.

“What about Even?” Eliott asks, eager to collect any and all information he can on his now arch-enemy… no, that’s a little harsh, and Even seemed so nice… Eliott’s would-be nemesis then… still a bit rude for a guy who didn’t do anything wrong but date the potential love of Eliott’s life… his would-be friend if not for the fact that Eliott plans to steal his man. Yes. That will do.

Isak’s face has transformed. There’s a smile pulling at his mouth and a quality to the light in his eyes that reminds Eliott distinctly of Lucas. Everything about his expression screams that he’s up to no good.

“What are you doing for the rest of the night?” It’s a sudden change of topic but Eliott rolls with it.

“Well I was going to leave but,” he looks at Isak hesitantly, “I thought maybe I’d hang out and wait for Lucas. Um… if they’re going to be back some time soon, I mean. And if you wouldn’t mind.” To his great relief, Isak doesn’t look creeped out by Eliott’s two-steps-from-being-an-actual-stalker plans. On the contrary, Isak’s face breaks into a delighted smile.

“Perfect!” He slaps his hands on the table as he stands and begins collecting his books. “C’mon we can hang in the TV room while we wait for them.”

“Don’t you have to study?” Eliott gestures at the books. It seems a fair assumption.

“Yeah.” Isak shrugs. “But for this, it can wait.” He quirks an eyebrow. “You wanna get with Lucas, right?” Eliott nods. “Well then, let’s make that happen.”

“You want to break up Lucas and Even?” Eliott doesn’t even attempt to hide his shock.

Isak laughs, leading the way to the TV room. “There’s nothing to break up. Trust me.”

“But why do you care?” Eliott doesn’t want to look a gift horse in the mouth and potentially screw up acquiring an accomplice, but Isak’s sudden investment in this situation is a little odd. Unless… “Are you into Even?”

Isak is laughing before he even turns back to face Eliott. “Yeah. I guess you could say that.”

“Really?!” Well that does make things interesting. Isak merely shrugs in response, collapsing on to the couch with a flourish. “What exactly are you proposing?” Eliott fears he might have oversold himself. Placing himself conveniently around Lucas until the angel firefighter realizes they’re one another’s true love, is one thing. Actively trying to break up a relationship is something else entirely. Something Eliott is now second-guessing signing up for. God, who is he kidding? He’d ask Lucas out directly in front of Even without shame if he thought Lucas would say yes.

“Let’s just wait for them to come back, yeah?” Isak suggests, looking relaxed and… well… smug. “We’ll just play it as we need to.”

Eliott isn’t so confident in that plan. He is pretty sure Isak is overestimating Eliott’s ability to keep his cool around Lucas. Nevertheless, he flops next to him on the couch.

“Ok,” he agrees reluctantly. “If you’re sure.”

“I’m sure,” Isak smiles. He does look incredibly relaxed. “Trust me.”

* * * *

Isak turns to grin at him the moment they hear the guys coming back into the firehouse, and while hanging out and waiting for Lucas had seemed like a good idea when backed by Isak’s encouragement, Eliott finds his previous confidence draining from him in one uncontrollable gush. What is he thinking? Lucas rejected him. How did Eliott see this ending? With Lucas suddenly realizing the tall, beautiful boy he’s dating is nothing compared to the creepy guy who didn’t leave after being rejected? No. This ends with Lucas filing a restraining order. Eliott’s breath starts coming short just as someone calls Isak’s name.

“In here!” Isak calls in reply. He’s looking past Eliott and out towards the other room when he yells, “Lallemant!” Eliott’s entire body tenses. Isak shifts closer to Eliott on the couch, resting a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Hey,” he catches Eliott’s eye, “relax. It’ll be fine.”

“What do you want, Valt –” Lucas’s voice cuts off as he walks into the room. Eliott takes a steadying breath and turns to face him with a small, apologetic smile. “Eliott.” Lucas’s eyes move from Eliott to Isak and back again. “What –” He swallows. “What are you still doing here?”

Eliott opens his mouth to respond but no sounds come out. Isak’s hand is on his shoulder once more and he’s the one who speaks.

“We’re hanging out. Who knew you had taste, Lulu? I like him. He’s nice.” 

Lucas’s eyes move to Isak, immediately narrowing with suspicion. “I know he’s nice.” There’s clearly no love lost between the two. Tension sits heavy in the air as they glare at one another and Eliott shifts uncomfortably. Even is suddenly approaching. He throws an arm around Lucas’s shoulders, slumping into his side as he smiles in Eliott and Isak’s direction. Eliott’s stomach clenches at the sight.

“What’s up, baby?” Even asks as he looks towards the couch with a happy smile. Eliott feels distinctly nauseous. Baby. Lucas is his baby.

“Yeah,” Isak pipes up, and there’s absolute glee in his voice, “what is up, _Lucas_?”

Lucas crosses his arms in front of his chest, eyes dropping to the floor and mouth pursing in annoyance. Even on the other hand looks confused, straightening slightly and arm dropping from Lucas as he looks back and forth between Lucas and Isak.

“What’s going on?” He asks.

“You want to enlighten him, _Lulu_?” Isak asks, standing from the couch and motioning towards Even.

Eliott can’t stand the tension. “I should go.” He stands quickly, wiping sweaty palms against his pants. Lucas’s eyes rise to him immediately and his arms drop their defensive posture. “I’m sorry,” Eliott offers sincerely, looking at Lucas. “I shouldn’t have stayed. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I’m just gonna…” Eliott trails off, motioning as though to leave but Lucas and Even are still blocking the door and neither look like they’re about to move. There’s an uncomfortable moment of silence. Eliott shifts awkwardly on his feet, biting his lower lip.

“Christ!” Isak’s voice, dripping in annoyance. “Grow some fucking balls, Lallemant.” And suddenly he’s pushing past Eliott and walking towards Lucas and Even. Lucas moves to the side just as Isak throws his arms around Even’s neck and then they’re kissing. No… making out. It’s more than quick kiss. It’s a heavy, wet meeting of mouths and tongues, passionate and so obviously intimate. Eliott’s jaw drops.

“Wha –” He begins, more a sound than an actual word. His eyes go immediately to Lucas, but Lucas’s own gaze remains firmly on the ground. Isak, however, breaks the kiss, keeping one arm around Even’s shoulders as he turns to grin at Eliott. “I don’t understand,” Eliott sputters. “Are you all in a polyamorous relationship?”

There are three immediate and entirely different reactions to the question. Isak bursts into laughter, Even’s face scrunches in confusion, and Lucas presses a hand to his face with a pained groan.

“We are most definitely not,” Isak manages in the midst of his laughter. He turns and Even’s arms move to wrap around his waist from behind. “I’m with Even, Eliott.”

Eliott gapes. “You’re with Even?”

Isak nods. “Since I was sixteen. Not Lucas. Me.”

“Lucas?” Even questions, head tilting as he looks at Eliott. “Why would you think I was with Lucas?”

“Yeah,” Isak smirks, looking toward Lucas, “why would he think that, Lulu?”

“Jesus,” Lucas exhales in annoyance. “Would you fuck off, Isak?”

Instead Isak’s smile widens. He turns slightly towards Even to explain, “Lucas wanted Eliott off his back and his brilliant solution was to tell him you were his boyfriend.”

“What?” Even laughs.

“You did?” Eliott asks at the same moment, voice saturated with hurt.

“No!” Lucas protests quickly, eyes rising to meet Eliott’s immediately. “Or, I did but,” his eyes flick to Isak for a moment and he scowls, “it wasn’t like that. He’s just being a dick.”

“I’m being a dick?!” Isak scoffs. “You’re the one going around telling random guys Even is _your_ boyfriend.”

“He’s not a random guy –” Lucas begins.

“But then why?” Eliott interrupts. He’s not sure how to feel. Hurt? Relieved? Confused? All of the above?

“Kinda wondering that myself,” Even admits, voice saturated with humour.

“I just…” Lucas flaps a hand, looking embarrassed and flustered. “What does it even matter?!” He huffs, arms moving to cross against his chest and a more defensive expression overtaking his face. “Who cares whether I’m with Even –”

“ _Not_ with Even,” Isak interrupts but Lucas continues as though he hasn’t spoken.

“You have a girlfriend. You shouldn’t fucking care whether I’m with someone or not!” Lucas’s cheeks are red, with embarrassment or annoyance Eliott can’t be sure. He doesn’t know Lucas well enough. He’d like that to change.

“I don’t have a girlfriend.”

Lucas freezes. In fact, it’s as though the room has frozen. Isak and Even, while still present, seem to exist only on the periphery of the scene. Conversation has narrowed to just Lucas and Eliott.

“What?” Lucas finally speaks, expression free from previous frustration but still inscrutable.

“I don’t have a girlfriend,” Eliott repeats. “I never had a girlfriend. Lucille – who you saw – she’s just a friend.”

“What? But – why didn’t you –” Lucas trips over his words before stumbling to a stop, face open and robbed of all previous defenses. “You don’t have a girlfriend.” It’s a statement now, and suddenly the situation seems a lot clearer. Eliott wants to laugh. Laugh or smack Lucas. This is why he said he was with Even? Eliott might have left! He might have left, and they would never have seen one another again. They would have missed out on what could be the greatest relationship of their lives. All because Lucas saw Lucille and jumped to an understandable but stupid conclusion. What an adorable, stubborn idiot. Eliott has a feeling he’ll end up loving that about Lucas.

“No.” There’s a smile pulling at Eliott’s mouth as he looks at Lucas’s shocked, beautiful face. “I don’t.” 

“You have to be kidding me.” Isak’s voice suddenly bursts their bubble. “You were pissed he had a girlfriend, so you told him you were dating Even? What the fuck, Lucas?!”

“Baby,” Even laughs, pulling slightly at Isak’s waist to back him up, “let’s let them talk.”

“Fine,” Isak huffs, letting Even pull him away but he points a threatening finger at Lucas as he goes. “But this isn’t over.”

Lucas merely rolls his eyes, refusing to openly acknowledge Isak’s parting words further. The moment Isak and Even are gone, Lucas steps further into the room, eyes avoiding Eliott as he kicks the door shut behind him.

“So…” he begins, eyes darting up shyly.

“You really made up a boyfriend because you were jealous of my imaginary girlfriend?” Eliott will admit there is a disgusting amount of affection in his tone.

Lucas expels a noise that’s neither humour nor annoyance. “She wasn’t imaginary to me.”

“Yeah,” Eliott agrees, smile stretching across his face as he watches a blush take over Lucas’s, “I guess not.”

“Anyways, so,” Lucas licks his lips, eyes darting down and back up again, “I’m not with Even.”

“So I heard,” Eliott chuckles, a low pleased sound. “Seems we’re both single.” He takes a step closer to Lucas, and then another, until he’s close enough Lucas has to tip his head back slightly to look up at him.

“Oh yeah?” Lucas asks softly, eyes wide, gaze dropping to Eliott’s lips.

“Yeah.” Eliott keeps his voice gentle and tentatively moves both hands to cup Lucas’s face. A shiver runs through Lucas in response. “Hey Lucas?” Lucas’s eyes meet his once more in inquiry, and they’re so big and so blue. Eliott suddenly wishes he’d payed more attention in his university lecture on late 18th Century poets. His own words simply could not do this sight justice. “Will you go out with me?”

Lucas’s face breaks into a smile and he laughs a little, a sweet, happy sound. “Okay.”

“Okay?” Eliott grins delighted.

“Mmhmm,” Lucas confirms. His hands have moved to hold Eliott’s forearms and he squeezes. “Eliott?” His voice is tentative, and wobbles slightly with nerves.

Eliott strokes thumbs across his cheekbones in comfort. “Yes?”

“Blowjobs are third date, right?”

Eliott chokes on his surprise, falling forward with a laugh that he presses to the side of Lucas’s head, before he pulls back again. “Sure,” he manages, still chuckling, “we could say that.” In truth, Eliott has most definitely never abided by such a rule and has no intention of doing so with Lucas, but he’ll go with it for now.

“Well,” Lucas begins, licking his lips in a way that is most definitely affirming Eliott’s belief they won’t make it to the third date before mouths meet dicks, “what about kissing?”

“What about kissing?” Eliott grins, moving a thumb to gently run the length of Lucas’s lower lip.

“I think maybe it could be a before the first date thing, don’t you?” He’s blinking slowly. Eliott is certain Lucas doesn’t even realize exactly how captivating he is. If he knew, there is no way he’d still be single. Not when he could use that power to win himself any man he set his eyes on. That is unless… unless he was waiting for Eliott the way Eliott was waiting for him.

“Yeah,” Eliott agrees, finding that he’s unconsciously wetting his own lips in response, “I think it could.”

Lucas nods, and his eyes drop back to Eliott’s lips. He doesn’t breach the space between them. He’s waiting. He’s waiting for Eliott to kiss him. The realization is a shock of adrenaline directly to Eliott’s heart. He leans down and he intends it to be a soft and gentle press of lips. A romantic and appropriate first kiss. The sort of kiss they can tell their grandkids about. Only Lucas has other ideas. The moment their lips connect, he throws his arms around Eliott’s neck and pulls him closer. His lips are plush and soft and he’s so eager, pushing up into the contact with a desperate little sound that has Eliott’s arms instinctually moving to tighten around him.

They are, most certainly, _not_ making it to the third date before Eliott puts his mouth to use on Lucas’s body. Eliott needs to know what other sounds Lucas might make… what other sounds he could pull from Lucas when the beautiful boy is blissed out and lost to his own pleasure. His tongue moves against Lucas’s lips and Lucas’s mouth opens for it instantly. Eliott groans as their tongues meet in a slick rush. His hands move to Lucas’s face, tightening as he holds him in place and moves their mouths together in promise of what is to come… what is to _inevitably_ come. He wants Lucas to know this is how it will be. Hot… tender but explosive… Eliott taking care of Lucas, making sure it feels good for him, getting off just as much on one another’s pleasure as their own… that Eliott would make it good, _so good_ for them both.

He only becomes aware that Lucas is moving him backwards, when the back of his knees hit the couch and he promptly collapses onto the cushions. But he has no opportunity to acknowledge the change of position because Lucas is right there, crawling into his lap with legs straddling Eliott’s thighs, hot and soft and _there_ , right in Eliott’s hands. Lucas wastes no time in reconnecting their mouths, hands moving to thread through Eliott’s hair. Lucas sits heavy in his lap and Eliott’s hands move to his hips, drawing him closer.

“God, _god,_ ” Lucas whispers against his lips, pressing their foreheads together as he catches his breath. “So glad she’s not your girlfriend.”

Eliott puffs a laugh against his lips. “Not since I was eighteen.”

“What?” Lucas sits back slightly, hands tightening in Eliott’s hair, voice suddenly a lot more present. “You said she was just a friend.”

Uh oh. “She is. We dated in our teens. We’re just friends now.” He pulls Lucas a little closer, a preemptive strike should Lucas even think about getting up off his lap.

“Hm.”

Eliott would like to take that pout on Lucas’s face seriously but he’s just… so damn cute. “You’d like her,” he offers, grin spreading at the sight of Lucas’s lower lip jutting out further.

“Hm.”

“And we really are just friends. If you saw us together, you’d have no doubts.”

“I did see you together,” Lucas reminds him. There’s a slight smile twitching at the sides of his mouth.

“That’s right,” Eliott nods, mock-serious, “and you got so jealous you deserted me… right there on the curb, traumatized and ash covered.”

Lucas laughs, shoving him lightly. “Shut up, I did not. I went and got a medic for you.”

“I didn’t want a medic. I wanted you.”

Lucas scoffs, gaze dropped to Eliott’s chest and cheeks a beautiful pink. “Yeah, well,” his eyes rise to meet Eliott’s, “you have me now.”

“Do I?” Eliott leans forward just enough to brush their lips together in tease of a kiss.

“Yeah,” Lucas breathes, “if you want.”

“I want.”

And they’re kissing again. Eliott hasn’t enjoyed kissing like this in… well, he can’t remember how long. The way Lucas shifts in his lap, pressing them together has the hair on the back of Eliott’s neck stand to attention, and speaks of nights to come… when they can move together without the barrier of clothes, when they can explore one another’s bodies with hands and mouths… but for now, they do no more than kiss, groaning into one another’s mouths, lips and tongues meeting hotly again and again.

“Eliott,” Lucas begins as he separates their mouths, breath coming quickly, “do you want to come back to my place?”

Eliott’s hips shift up and into Lucas of their own volition at the question, and Lucas’s eyes flutter for a moment at the contact, his mouth parting around a gasp.

“Lucas,” he pants, letting his eyes close as he tips his forehead to connect with Lucas’s, “I want to take you out before that. Wine and dine you. Date you. Properly.”

“Yeah but,” Lucas shifts on his lap and it’s _definitely_ deliberate this time, “I’m off in,” he leans back to glance at what Eliott will assume is a clock, “an hour and a half. We could wine and dine at my place.”

Eliott chuckles lowly, tightening his grip on Lucas’s hips and pulling him down and into Eliott’s lap – his turn to be very clear about just how affected he is. “We both know if we go back to your place it won’t be wining and dining we’ll be doing.”

Lucas swallows heavily, eyes nearly blackened by the size of his pupil. “We could –” His voice is a high-pitched breath and he cuts himself off with a giggle that only serves to make him ridiculously cute in addition to stupidly hot. He tries again, grinning cheekily at Eliott. “We could do things out of order?” The words are phrased like a question, eyebrow arched in suggestion. “I could… show you around… tonight,” he bites his lip and Eliott chuckles, hands moving to the meat of Lucas’s thighs, “and I have tomorrow off. We could do the date stuff then.”

Eliott couldn’t even hope to hide the delight on his face. “Why Lucas Lallemant,” he begins, smile stretched across his face, “are you saying you want to spend the night and all of tomorrow with me?” Lucas shrugs, face flushing with colour, but he doesn’t deny it. “What if I disappoint you and you decide you want to ditch me?” Eliott asks, smile all cheek. “You’ve already promised me tomorrow.”

Lucas arches one perfect eyebrow. “Are you planning on disappointing me?”

Eliott’s eyes drop to Lucas’s lips and he can’t help but lean forward to softly bite, just once, at his swollen lower lip. Lucas’s breath stutters in his throat. “I’m definitely not,” Eliott says as he leans back, meeting Lucas’s eyes.

“I’m not either,” Lucas whispers, one hand moving down to brush against Eliott’s cheekbone.

“Okay then.”

“Yeah?” Lucas breaks into a smile, leaning back so as to better look at Eliott. “You’ll come over?”

“I’ll come over,” Eliott agrees. “So you can… show me around.”

Lucas rolls his eyes with a slight laugh. “Ok.” He puts out a hand. “Phone.”

“What?” Eliott asks confused but reaches into his pocket, nevertheless, fumbling for his phone, unlocking it and handing it over.

Lucas quickly takes it, looking down and beginning to type. “I’ll text you when I’m done, and you can come over.”

“Oh.” That doesn’t entirely lessen Eliott’s confusion. “But I could just wait here with you. We could leave together.” He really doesn’t have any desire to leave Lucas right now. Not when he just got him.

Lucas huffs slightly, looking charmed. Done with Eliott’s phone, he tosses it to the cushion beside them. “No. I…” He pauses, eyes skittering away from Eliott, his face deepening to an even more disarming red, “I wasn’t expecting you today. I want to like – shower and just…” He sighs, looking back to Eliott. “I want to get ready. Let me, ok?”

Eliott is going to fall in love with this boy. He’s absolutely positive of it. He might already be halfway there. “Ok,” he agrees. “I’ll let you get ready.”

“Ok,” Lucas repeats, but he’s not moving off Eliott’s lap.

Eliott’s eyes drop back to his mouth. “So I should probably go.”

“Mmhmm,” Lucas agrees. His lips are definitely closer than they had been moments ago.

“Ok, I’m gonna go,” he whispers, tilting his chin up slightly to reach Lucas’s mouth.

“You do that.”

Their lips connect and Lucas sinks into it immediately, body instantly soft and lax in Eliott’s hold. Eliott wants to wrap him up and never let him go. He brings his arms tightly around Lucas’s back, pulling their bodies together as tightly as he dares.

“Eliott,” Lucas whispers in between kisses, “god, Eliott.” His hands are in Eliott’s hair, tugging slightly, and if they don’t stop soon, walking out of the building without Eliott humiliating himself might become a problem.

It’s not Eliott who makes the decision to pull away, however. It’s a blaring alarm. Eliott bites his own tongue as he jerks away from Lucas’s, heart leaping to his throat.

“Fuck,” Lucas exhales, looking much less concerned than Eliott. “That’s a call for a fire.” He hops off Eliott’s lap and looks down at himself… at his very clearly turned on self. “Fuck,” he repeats, reaching into his sweats to adjust himself with frustrated sound, “the guys aren’t going to let me live this down.” Eliott can’t do anything more than stare, swallowing with an audible click, throat so dry it’s as though he hasn’t seen water in days. Lucas meets his stare for a moment, eyes dragging down Eliott’s body, before traveling back up to his face. “Fuck.” There’s an entirely different meaning behind the word now.

The door to the room bursts open. It’s the first guy Eliott met – Yann.

“Lucas, let’s go.”

Lucas doesn’t hesitate, moving to jog after Yann. He pauses quickly at the door. “I’ll text when I’m done.” And then he’s gone.

Eliott stares, alarm blaring in his ears, heart rabbiting in his chest, dick _throbbing_ in his pants.

Well, fuck.

* * * *

It’s the wee hours of the early morning by the time Eliott receives Lucas’s text. He’d about given up hope. It wasn’t that he thought Lucas was bailing on him intentionally. He’d heard on the news that there had been a large fire in one of the wealthier residential districts. A number of the fire stations had responded and it had spread through a few homes before they’d gotten it under control. Eliott had tracked the news closely online, worry sitting heavy on his chest, but the details had been scarce. Idriss was away for the evening with his _fiancé_ as he loved to remind Eliott, spoiling her with a night in a hotel _away_ from their unintended new roommate, and so the apartment was empty, no distraction to be found.

Eliott had tried to stay awake and had instead fallen asleep, neck kinked at a truly horrible angle. He groans slightly as his phone buzzing against the table rouses him. At the sight of Lucas’s name in his notifications, he’s hit by several different, simultaneous reactions. One is to snort with laughter at the sight of how Lucas saved his name. It reads Lucas followed by a very strategic chain of emojis: 🚒🧑🏻🚒🔥👅💦💦💦. Eliott has to admit it’s probably exactly how he would have saved Lucas’s name if left to his own devices… just maybe with the inclusion of a heart emoji at the end. His second reaction is to exhale heavily as he’s hit by a flood of relief. Lucas is texting, he’s ok, he wasn’t hurt. His third reaction is more a feeling… he feels… well, he doesn’t know how to classify this feeling.

Lucas’s text reads, **_Can I come over?_**

That’s it. Just that single line. That request. It reads exactly like a booty call. It’s not at all what Eliott expected. Nor, if he’s honest, wanted. But maybe he shouldn’t be surprised. Especially considering the way they’d been speaking before Lucas had left. It doesn’t mean Lucas is suddenly looking to hook up and that’s it. He’d made it perfectly clear he _was_ looking for something serious. So why does Lucas’s request have Eliott’s dinner curdling in his stomach. He takes a steadying breath before texting back.

_I thought I was coming to yours?_

Lucas texts back immediately. One simple word.

**_Pls_ **

Eliott sends the address. He stands, quickly checking the hallway mirror to ensure his hair hasn’t matted down while sleeping, before he busies himself with tidying the place. In all honesty it’s already pretty tidy. There’s clutter of course, a corner filled with the belongings Eliott had been allowed to collect from his water-damaged apartment after it had been deemed safe. His remaining art supplies are strewn across a side table as well, but all in all things in the apartment are far tidier than it would be if it was Eliott’s place. But it calms him to do something. So, he busies himself by tidying the living room before he moves to the guest bedroom. He changes the sheets, refusing to think too hard about why he’s doing so. He wipes down the bathroom counter. Nothing worse than going to wash one’s hands and seeing someone else’s shaving stubble. He’s just finished disinfecting the kitchen counter for the third time when there’s a knock on his door. He jumps at the sound before remembering the broken front door to the building. A downside to finding a decent, affordable, two-bedroom apartment in Paris… maintenance on the building is only enough to pass code.

He checks himself one last time in the mirror, straightening his shirt nervously before he opens the door. And there Lucas stands, eyes red rimmed and exhaustion heavy on his shoulders, the smile on his face just a touch too strained to be entirely sincere. But he’s beautiful. He’s so beautiful it robs Eliott of breath for a moment.

“Hi.”

“Hi,” Lucas greets, and then he’s moving, pushing into Eliott’s space and dragging him down for a hard kiss as the door slams behind him. Eliott stumbles back, hands going to Lucas’s waist to steady him. Lucas turns him until Eliott’s back hits the hallway wall. His kiss is hard and demanding… frantic. His hands move to Eliott’s pants, making quick work of his belt. Eliott catches them just as they’re fumbling with his zipper.

“Lucas…” He pulls his face back, stopping Lucas’s hands with a tight grip. Smoke is filling his nostrils. Something is wrong. “Did you come right here?” He asks as gently as possible, no accusation in his tone, but Lucas’s eyes immediately fill with guilt and he quickly releases Eliott, backing up out of his hold.

“Fuck. Sorry.” He scrapes a hand through his hair. “I washed. I just didn’t get a chance for a full shower. I wanted to see you. It just – it was a bad night. I want – _need_ to forget.”

Eliott’s stomach hollows out. He feels so instantly and enormously heartbroken for Lucas. Whatever happened, it’s clear Lucas is not ok. Eliott is both relieved Lucas is seeking comfort in him and concerned by the manner Lucas has chosen to do so.

“Ok.” Eliott steps forward into Lucas’s space and moves to gently cup his face. “I’ll tell you what. You go shower. Don’t rush. Take your time, alright? Get yourself warm and clean. Then I’ll make you feel better. Deal?”

Lucas smiles, looking instantly relieved. “Yeah. That’s –” He breathes shakily. “That would be great.”

Eliott nods, releasing him and pushing him towards the bathroom with a firm hand on the back. “Bathroom’s right there. There are fresh towels on the shelf.”

Lucas nods and with one last grateful look, he turns and makes his way down the hall. He looks far smaller than he ever has before. Not just tiny but… fragile. Eliott exhales heavily and turns to prepare.

* * * *

By the time Lucas exits the bathroom, damp and flushed from the heat of the shower, Eliott is ready for him.

“What’s this?” Lucas asks, stopping next to the couch as he reaches the living room.

Eliott had decided to make use of the pull-out couch situated in front of the TV. He’s unfolded it to stretch into a thin, somewhat uncomfortable, but serviceable bed. He’s piled multiple blankets over top, even stealing Idriss’s comforter – a _necessity_ in their hour of need. Fluffy pillows bracket the top of the bed against the backing of the couch, and he’s piled snacks at the center, with glasses of water on the side table. The lights to the room are dimmed, and Frozen is queued up to play on the television. Eliott is entirely grateful to Idriss for his pirating ways resulting in a plethora of Disney movies shelved beneath the TV.

“It’s how I’m going to make you feel better,” Eliott replies, pushing Lucas gently in encouragement until he gives in and flops down on one side of the bed.

“This isn’t exactly what I meant,” Lucas snorts, one eyebrow raised, but he doesn’t look at all annoyed.

“I know.” The many ways Eliott _and_ his dick know. But it wouldn’t be right. Not tonight. It’s not what Lucas needs. “Just trust me, ok?”

Lucas’s skeptical expression remains. He nods towards the television. “But Frozen? It’s not even winter.”

Eliott laughs, collapsing onto the other side of the bed and spreading blankets out overtop them as he rearranges the snacks. “It doesn’t have to be winter to watch Frozen. This is an all-the-time movie, Lucas.”

Lucas shrugs. “I’ll take your word for it. I haven’t seen it.”

Eliott promptly chokes on his own saliva. “You haven’t seen Frozen?!”

“Why does everyone always react like that?” Lucas laughs, settling down into the pillows and stealing one of the extra blankets from Eliott. “I meant to – just never got around to it.”

“Oh my god,” Eliott bemoans. “Can’t believe I was planning to suck your dick and you haven’t seen Frozen.”

“Hey!” Lucas laughs. “We’re about to watch a children’s movie. No talk of dicks being sucked.”

“It’s not a kids movie!” Eliott protests but at the look on Lucas’s face adds, “Ok, maybe it’s a little bit a kids movie but it’s so much more. Just you wait.” He reaches for the remote, pressing play and settling back into the pillows. He reaches for the M&Ms, handing them to Lucas and is immediately rewarded by a sweet smile.

By the time Olaf, Kristoff, and Anna have ventured off to find Elsa, Lucas has migrated close enough to slump into Eliott’s side, head resting on his shoulder. By the penultimate, _Let it Go_ , Lucas has shuffled beneath Eliott’s arm, letting out a happy sigh when Eliott wraps it around him to pull him closer. By the end of the film, he’s settled fully against Eliott’s chest, one leg spread across Eliott’s.

“Did you like it?” Eliott asks gently, rubbing Lucas’s back as the credits play.

Lucas nods against his chest, tipping his head back enough to look up at Eliott with bleary but happy eyes.

“I liked Elsa.”

“Everyone likes Elsa.”

“I like that the sisters’ saved one another.”

“Yeah,” Eliott agrees, bringing a hand up to stroke Lucas’s cheekbone. “Do you have siblings?”

Lucas shakes his head. “You?”

“No.”

Eliott shifts Lucas until he’s settled with his head on a pillow. Quickly moving the remaining snacks to the floor, Eliott settles down on the bed facing Lucas, moving a hand back to his face.

“You feeling better?”

“Yeah,” Lucas confirms, voice soft. “I’m sorry about before.”

“It’s okay.” Eliott hesitates, wondering if perhaps he shouldn’t ask but then… his intuition tells him he should. “Do you want to talk about what happened tonight?”

“It’s stupid.”

“I doubt that.”

Lucas exhales heavily, one hand moving to settle at the collar of Eliott’s t-shirt. He plays with the material as he speaks. “It really wasn’t a big deal. I just – I overreacted.”

Eliott imagines this is a common refrain within Lucas’s head, a way to minimize his own feelings. “You’re allowed to be upset. Whatever happened – you’re allowed to react – to feel how you feel.”

Lucas’s eyes rise to meet his, a considering look in them. “Well, uh, there was a residential fire. I guess you probably know that.” Eliott nods. “Anyways, we got everyone out – or they were already out when we got there.” That sounds like good news. Eliott smiles a little in encouragement and Lucas’s eyes fall back to his chest, he blinks a few times in quick succession. “Everyone but one of the families’ cats.” Eliott’s stomach drops. “I didn’t see her,” Lucas rushes to explain as though he’s expecting accusation. “When I was in doing the sweep. I didn’t see her. She must have been hiding.” His voice is anguished and Eliott moves a hand up into his hair, stroking through the strands in comfort. “We didn’t realize until –” His voice breaks. “There was a little girl. She was screaming and crying and begged me to go find her. But I couldn’t – the front of home wasn’t passable anymore.” A tear slips from his eye and Eliott moves a hand beneath his body, wrapping it around his waist to pull him closer, desperate to provide comfort in any way he can. “But we – we did,” Lucas trips over his words in his rush to explain, teary eyes moving up to meet Eliott’s. “Yann did. He was in the back of the house and he found her. But she was –” His face crumples. “She was badly injured.” He suddenly collapses, pushing his face into Eliott’s chest. Eliott responds immediately, moving both arms to wrap around him tightly. “I don’t know if she’ll make it.” His voice is muffled against Eliott’s chest. “I keep hearing the little girl’s screams.”

“Lucas,” Eliott chokes, barely staving off his own tears, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

Lucas shakes his head, pulling back and aggressively wiping at his own face. “Fuck. Sorry. I don’t mean to be so – it’s not a big deal. I just never deal with this shit well.”

“Don’t apologize.” Eliott makes his voice as stern as he dares given the circumstances. “It is a big deal. It is a big deal when it upsets you. And it’s ok that it does. Shit. I’d be a fucking wreck if I had to deal with that.”

Lucas smiles a little, a renewed twinkle to his eye as he replies, “Yeah, I know. I do recall the circumstances under which we met. You nearly dying trying to rescue a puppy.”

“Well,” Eliott shrugs a little, fighting his own smile, “at least now I have confirmation you would have done the same. And I _did_ save him.”

“Actually,” Lucas arches one eyebrow, “Emma saved him. She took him. I took you.”

Eliott doesn’t remember that part. His memory after the smoke started choking him is still a little hazy – ugh, pun _definitely_ not intended. “Hunh. Well,” he shakes the memories from his mind, “puppies were rescued. That’s what matters.”

“Yeah,” Lucas smiles, expression gentle and affectionate. “ _That_ memory is a good one.”

“Is that right?” Eliott’s smile widens. “Any particular reason for that?”

Lucas shrugs, mischief clear in the crooked angle of his smile. “Might have had something to do with stupidly hot puppy-rescuers insisting on flirting with me.”

“Mmm,” Eliott hums. “That would make for a good memory.”

“Yeah,” Lucas agrees, fingers gliding gently against the skin of Eliott’s neck. They settle into silence. When Eliott speaks he hadn’t even realized he was about to.

“I was worried about you tonight.”

Lucas’s eyebrows rise quickly in surprise. “You were?” Eliott nods, running fingers through Lucas’s hair. “Too worried?”

Eliott looks to him in surprise. “Too worried? What do you mean?”

Lucas shrugs, looking mildly uncomfortable. “Dunno. It’s just – fucking a firefighter seems hot and all until you get to see all the rest. Guys tend to run screaming from that. It can get a bit intense. Guess I made that obvious tonight.”

Eliott frowns a little at that. “Well I’m not going anywhere. And for the record, I plan on doing much more than fucking you.”

Lucas huffs a laugh. “Do you now?”

“Yes,” Eliott confirms, nodding with exaggerated seriousness. “We’re talking full blown relationship. Dating, best sex of your life, falling in love, marriage, kids, the works.”

Lucas’s face has filled with colour and his eyes drop shyly. He shoves lightly at Eliott’s chest. “Shut up.”

Admittedly that was maybe a little too intense for a first date conversation. Eliott makes a note not to mention the whole ‘I think you might be the love of my life’ thing until at least the second date. Lucas clearly isn’t ready for that truth… yet.

“I know the feeling, though,” Eliott begins, allowing for the moment to pass. “Stuff with me – it can get a bit intense too. I’ve definitely had my fair share of people running screaming from it.” Eliott would have expected that to be a harder thing to admit than it is. Somehow the pain of admitting as much is dulled immeasurably when doing so with Lucas in his arms.

“Run screaming from what?” Lucas questions, tone curious but not concerned.

“Me.” Eliott sucks in a steadying breath. Something about Lucas makes him want to put everything on the table, as though he already knows he can trust Lucas with it. That Lucas can handle it. “My mental illness. I’m bipolar.”

Lucas nods, expression not particularly changing. “Yeah. People are dicks about mental illness.” Eliott stares at him, something akin to shock running through his body. “What?” Lucas questions.

Eliott shakes his head slightly. “Sorry. That’s not normally the reaction I get.”

“Mmm,” Lucas hums, seeming to understand. “Like I said, people can be dicks. My mom is mentally ill. So yeah. I know.”

_You will not tell him he’s probably – most definitely – the love of your life. You will save it for the second date. You will not tell him._

“Oh.”

Lucas suddenly laughs. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

Eliott shakes his head quickly, pulling his lips into his mouth to hide his pleased smile. “Nothing. I just –” He gives in, letting the smile peek through. “I just really like you.”

Lucas makes a happy sound, cuddling more deeply into the pillows beneath him. “Good. Then you won’t mind me spending the night?”

“What?” Eliott finds himself responding, shock clear in his voice. “Of course you’re spending the night!” Lucas hums happily, eyes slipping shut. “We could move into the guest room, though.” Eliott finds his voice slipping into a whisper at the sight of Lucas content and sleepy. “The bed’s comfier.”

“No,” Lucas shakes his head, voice sleep soft, “I like it here.”

“Ok.” Eliott watches him for a moment, eyes tracing across the lines of Lucas’s face. “Hey Lucas?”

“Mmf.” He doesn’t open his eyes.

“You like me too, right?”

Lucas’s mouth immediately pulls up in a smile. “Shut up.” Eliott chuckles, so completely charmed by this ridiculous angel boy lying across from him. One of Lucas’s eyes peeks open before it snaps shut again. When he speaks it’s with the same assuredness Eliott feels pumping through his veins. “Yes.”

* * * *

“Jesus Christ.”

“Don’t wake them!”

“Don’t wake them?! They’re in my fucking living room.”

“Our living room. And they’re cute.”

“Yeah. They’d be a lot cuter in the fucking guest room.”

“What does it matter? Take my bag into the room, babe?”

“Fine.”

Eliott wakes to the sounds of the couple squabbling above him. Their voices are the first thing he becomes consciously aware of. The second is the delicate, warm boy wrapped in his arms, breath puffing softly against Eliott’s neck. Lucas. With the name, comes a flood of warmth filling Eliott’s chest. Lucas. _His_ Lucas. Eliott blinks his eyes open slowly. Manon’s back is facing him as she settles a number of items onto the kitchen table.

She turns as though sensing Eliott’s eyes on her and smiles when she sees he’s awake. “Good morning,” she keeps her voice quiet, cognizant of the boy still sleeping in Eliott’s arms.

“Morning,” he whispers back with a slight smile.

“Oh, so he’s up!” Idriss on the other hand does not keep his voice low. Manon hushes him immediately but it’s of no use, Lucas is stirring. Eliott shoots Idriss an exasperated look. “What?” Idriss rolls his eyes and he looks towards Manon. “They needed to get up anyways. I’m not gonna tiptoe around our place just because they couldn’t find the guestroom.”

“Idriss…” Manon begins but Eliott promptly tunes her out in favour of the boy waking in his arms.

Lucas pushes back from Eliott’s chest with a muffled sound, yawning widely as one hand moves to rub fingers against his closed eyelids. He is the very definition of cute. His eyes blink open and focus on Eliott. He smiles.

“Good morning,” Eliott whispers, bringing a hand up to stroke Lucas’s hair back from his face.

“Good morning,” Lucas whispers back, blinking slowly.

“ _GOOD MORNING!”_

Lucas jumps at the sound of Idriss’s booming voice behind him, quickly sitting up on the bed and in doing so, pulling himself from Eliott’s arms. Eliott directs a withering glare Idriss’s way… if he could make a person spontaneously burst into flames… then again, Lucas would just probably put him out.

Idriss is grinning, looking all too pleased at having interrupted their moment. He’s directs his words at Lucas. “I’m Idriss, and I’m guessing you’re the firefighter.” He smirks at Eliott. “Unless you fucked it up, and now you’re drowning your sorrows in random boys.”

“What the fuck, Idriss?!” Eliott is actually going to kill him. Best friend? Never heard of him.

“Lucas. And what scenario are you hoping for?” Lucas asks. To Eliott’s relief, he doesn’t look the least bit ruffled by Idriss’s comment. “The firefighter or the random boy?”

Idriss turns his attention back to Lucas, eyebrow rising in challenge. “Depends which one is more willing to take the piss outta him with me.” He gestures in Eliott’s direction.

Lucas nods, pursing his mouth in consideration before he answers. “Definitely the firefighter. I mean the kid ran back into a burning building to save a puppy.”

Eliott makes a small noise of affront.

“Fuck, I know!” Idriss crows. “He _is_ a fucking puppy! He has no business trying to rescue them.”

“That’s what I said!” Lucas looks positively delighted.

“He’s lucky you were there to rescue his ass.”

“That’s for sure.”

They grin at one another for a moment.

Idriss jerks his head in the direction of the kitchen. “We brought some pastries back with us. Was thinking I’d make some eggs and bacon to go with. Work for you?” Idriss has never asked Eliott his opinion on breakfast choices.

“Yeah,” Lucas agrees easily. “I’m starving actually. You a passable cook?”

Idriss shrugs. “I do ok. Not like that boy of yours. Do yourself a favour and take my advice: never let him cook for you.”

Eliott gapes, eyes swinging back and forth between them.

Lucas laughs. “Yeah, he warned me himself actually.” He’s getting out of bed and he takes a moment to straighten his sleep rumpled clothing.

“Damn, he did?” Idriss snorts. “Would’ve expected him to keep that to himself, at least until he had you convinced he was husband material – shit cooking skills or not.” Eliott hates him so much. Worst thing about Idriss is that he knows Eliott too well.

Lucas merely laughs, following Idriss towards the kitchen. “Eh, I can deal with a bad cook, as long as he’s good in the sack.” Idriss laughs loudly, turning to slap a hand to Lucas’s shoulder as he pulls him into the kitchen.

“And?”

“Do I look like I found out?” Lucas asks, gesturing down at his fully clothed body.

“Hm,” Idriss hums, looking him up and down. “Well, sorry, can’t speak to that myself. And I’ve never quite trusted his retellings. No way he gives dick that good.”

“What kind of best friend are you?” Lucas teases, asking the very question Eliott was thinking. “Aren’t you supposed to be his hype man or something?”

Idriss smiles, turning to give Lucas a considering look. “Somehow I don’t think he needs me to be.”

Lucas shrugs, further reaction hidden as he turns to open the fridge and begins hauling out ingredients. He and Idriss continue to chat, the discussion moving on to whether adding ham to the eggs, on top of bacon on the side, is overkill.

Eliott sits frozen on the bed. He turns his open-mouthed gape on Manon. She looks just as taken aback, if a lot more amused than Eliott, and grins at seeing Eliott’s expression.

“Guess you don’t have to worry about introducing him to the family,” she whispers, eyes lit up with humour.

A smile grows on Eliott’s face. She’s right. Lucas already belongs.

* * * *

Eliott stares up at the building in trepidation. “The Flying Squirrel?” Nothing about that sounds good.

“It’s an indoor trampoline park,” Lucas enthuses, face lit up with his smile, unwittingly confirming Eliott’s worst fears. “I’ve only been once with the boys but it was a blast! It’s wall-to-wall trampolines, and there are these huge foam pits you can flip into and… you think this is a terrible idea, don’t you?”

“What?!” Eliott turns to him quickly, immediately adopting a more enthusiastic countenance. “No, no! I was just surprised. I’ve never been. It sounds like fun.” It’s not a lie. It _does_ sound like fun. Like something Eliott would love to do with friends he’s known for years, friends he wouldn’t mind making a complete ass out of himself in front of. You see, Eliott is not the most coordinated or graceful being. Don’t get him wrong, he has his moments. He’s been told that when he’s painting, he’s nothing but grace and fluid movement. Granted it was Idriss’s mom who said it, but Eliott trusts her opinion. She’s much smarter than Idriss. But… in his casual day to day life? Well sometimes the length of Eliott’s legs in comparison to the rest of his body, gets the better of him. And while he’s feeling fairly confident Lucas is just as enamoured with him as he is with Lucas, Eliott would rather save the ‘I’m an uncoordinated mess with just the barest control over my limbs’ revelation for a later time… at least until after he’s proven this in no way will impact his ability to blow Lucas’s mind in –

“It will be!” Lucas interrupts Eliott’s increasingly debaucherous musings.

Eliott plucks at the sweats he wears. “This is why you insisted on these?”

Lucas raises an eyebrow. “Yeah? How do you think jumping into ball pits would have worked out for you in those tiny jeans you were planning on wearing?”

Eliott cannot be held responsible for the direction of his thoughts with Lucas saying things like that. His mouth pulls up at one corner as he answers. “I think those jeans would have done me just fine when it comes to the subject of… balls.”

Lucas’s nose scrunches and he let’s lose a laugh that is more giggle than anything else. “Shut up.” He jerks his head towards the door. “C’mon.” He leads the way.

When they enter, it’s just as Eliott feared. A warehouse of nothing but opportunities for him to look like a fool in front of the one boy he’d really like to think him cool. Lucas’s face however glows with childish glee. He hops back and forth on his feet in excitement. Eliott would no more rob him of that happiness than chop off his own leg.

They check in and move to a locker area to put away their belongings and shoes. Lucas quickly strips himself of his jacket and Eliott takes a moment to appreciate the way Lucas’s biceps look in his shirt, before he divests himself of his own coat and follows Lucas into the main space.

It’s not just the shirt that is doing wonders for Lucas. Who knew sweatpants could be _this_ sexy?! But god, the way Lucas’s ass fills them out, the material clinging to him in all the right places. Eliott bites his lip, imagining his teeth sinking into –

Lucas is turning around and Eliott jerks his eyes up just a moment too late. A crooked smile instantly overtakes Lucas’s face and he cocks an eyebrow. “Sweats not seeming too bad now, are they?”

“Uh…” Eliott clears his throat. “I admit, I can see their… appeal.”

“Mmm.” Lucas tilts his head, eyes dropping to the front of Eliott’s own pair of sweatpants. Eliott would swear sweat instantly breaks out on the back of his neck. “Gotta say, you’re looking pretty appealing yourself.”

He’s advancing on Eliott in slow and measured steps. Eliott backs up slightly. Lucas is tiny… Eliott swears he is but… he’s also incredibly imposing. He holds himself as though he towers over Eliott. And his body, compact and muscular, takes up far more space than it should. No one could blame Eliott for the nervous giggle he lets out as Lucas’s takes hold of his waist and turns him, backing him further into the room.

Eliott’s doesn’t stop until his heels knock into a soft obstacle behind him. He nearly falls backwards. He’s steadied by Lucas’s strong grip on his waist. Eliott needs to calm down. They’re not about to have sex. They are in a public place about to jump around on trampolines like idiots. _They aren’t about to have sex_. His brain knows this. His dick, however, doesn’t seem as willing to believe these assertions, behaving far too hopefully within the far too forgiving material of Eliott’s sweats.

Lucas tips his chin up, shifting forward. It suddenly occurs to Eliott they haven’t kissed. Not since Lucas showed up at his doorstep last night. He can’t understand how he has spent an entire morning with Lucas and not kissed him? Scratch that, Eliott knows how. Idriss. That’s how. Idriss and his _special bond_ with Lucas. That’s what Idriss had called it the moment Lucas had gone to use the bathroom and Eliott had leveled him with a glare that would have withered the best of men _. “I can’t help it if we have a special bond.”_ That’s what Idriss had said as though he truly wanted to see if Eliott would murder him right then and there. And so… kissing had been thoroughly derailed by Idriss’s need to hog Lucas all morning long. Eliott would like to remedy that. It’s a travesty. He can’t be known as a person who wouldn’t kiss Lucas at every opportunity.

“Is it ‘cause it’s my ass, or is it just the sweatpants? Or the ass in the sweatpants?” Lucas’s tongue darts out to wet his lips, leaving them shiny and spit slick.

“What?” Eliott asks, feeling as though he downed a bottle of whiskey, voice heavy, thoughts hazy and slow.

“And is it more appealing to think of me in them or… out of them?” Lucas continues, voice soft and suggestive, mouth open with lips resting in perfect promise of a kiss.

“I…” It’s all Eliott manages, heart pounding in his chest, and sweat collecting at his hairline.

“You seem to be at a loss for words.” His voice is so smug and it’s so much fucking hotter than it should be. “Anything I could do to help you out there?” His hands on Eliott have moved slightly, sliding to press gently at Eliott’s stomach. _Low_ on his stomach. “‘Cause I think I might have an idea.” His eyes drop to Eliott’s lips.

“Yeah,” Eliott breathes. His body feels like it’s on fire. If this is what it’s like with Lucas fully clothed and in a setting that will most definitely _not_ lead to sex – you hear that, dick?! – Eliott cannot imagine what it will be like when…

“I mean,” Lucas continues, “if you’re up for it.”

Laughter sounds in Eliott’s head and it is definitely of the hysterical variety. “I’m–” Eliott’s voice is gravel and he clears his throat before trying again. “I’m up for it.”

“Ok.” Lucas smiles a little, sweet… innocent… in such direct contrast to the way his eyes scream nothing but sex. “As long as you’re… willing.” How can one person have eyes that big and blue? Lips that perfect? An ass that –

Lucas pushes him. It’s all Eliott can think as he falls backwards, arms flailing, yelping in a way that is entirely without dignity. And then he’s landing, foam blocks cushioning his fall and then cascading onto him from all sides as he sinks. He catches his breath once he settles, knocking a few foam blocks from his face so he can look up, unimpeded, towards Lucas.

“Not a ball pit but… well, figured it’d do in a pinch,” Lucas says with a wiggle of his eyebrow, arms crossed against his chest, hip cocked… so confident and smug. Why the little… the last thing Eliott should be thinking about right now is sucking his dick and yet here we are…

“You pushed me.”

Lucas smirks. “I did. And you fell _so_ well. I especially liked that girly scream you let out.”

“I did not scream!” Eliott huffs, pushing on the foam in an attempt to sit up and realizing, as his arms continue to sink into the movable blocks, getting out of this foam pit might strip him of whatever dignity he has left. “And there’s nothing wrong with girly screams. For the record.”

Lucas’s face flickers with surprise, eyebrows rising slightly. He suddenly smiles, shaking his head, looking… charmed. He looks charmed. Eliott hadn’t even meant for that comment to be charming. And then he’s moving, hopping onto the bordering trampoline. Eliott turns slightly to watch him. A few foam blocks take that as an opportunity to bury him and he pushes them away with a frustrated noise. Lucas is bouncing easily on the trampoline, looking casual and relaxed. Then, without any preamble or warning, he flips. Just… right there in the air. Flips. Eliott’s jaw drops. Lucas continues bouncing, a hand going to push back his hair as he smiles at Eliott.

“Gonna get out of there and join me or what?”

There is nothing Eliott would like more than to get out of this foam pit hell. The logistics of doing so however…

“Are you going to help me?” He tries for his best pout, stretching an arm towards Lucas.

Lucas laughs, coming to a stop at the end of the foam pit. “Don’t think so,” he shakes his head. “I know that trick.”

“But Lucas,” Eliott whines, struggling to sit up and move forward to his knees and instead falling forward and face-planting into one particularly large foam block. God, Eliott hopes they are somehow kept sterile. He hears Lucas snort.

“You alright there?”

Eliott manages to right himself, looking at Lucas sternly. “It’s not very date-ly behaviour to refuse to help me.”

“Maybe not. But appreciating how _very_ sexy you look flailing around in foam blocks? Definitely date behaviour. Got me right worked up.”

“Shut up!” Eliott is sure his blush could heat a small city at this point. He looks furtively around them. “There could be kids in here.” There aren’t in fact. There are only a few other adults, and no one within their immediate vicinity.

Lucas makes a nose of amusement. “Oh right. _Won’t someone think of the children?!_ Like you were when you were thinking about fucking me two minutes ago?”

“Lucas!” Eliott laughs. “God, what am I going to do with you?” He has a few ideas.

“I have a few ideas,” Lucas speaks, stealing the words from Eliott’s brain, smile far too sweet for the thoughts running through Eliott’s head.

Eliott gives up on exiting the foam pit in a manner that in any way resembles dignified. Crawling and falling through the foam with a few choice curses as Lucas laughs, he eventually finds himself flopping onto the mat next to the foam pit, Lucas staring down at him.

“So?” Lucas asks, smile wide. “How was it?”

“The foam pit?”

“Sure.”

“Memorable.”

Being introduced to the trampoline park in such a manner at least means Eliott is no longer hung up on making an ass out of himself. Having gotten that out of the way at the very beginning, he gives in to having fun with Lucas. They leap across the trampolines, chasing one another back and forth. Lucas attempts to teach Eliott how to flip but decides to forgo that lesson after claiming Eliott is, in Lucas’s words, “gonna break your neck. Those long ass legs of yours aren’t cut out for these maneuvers”, to which Eliott had of course wiggled an eyebrow and asked what _maneuvers_ Lucas thought they might be better suited. For his comedic efforts, he’d found himself pushed to a flailing bounce on the trampoline beneath him.

At one point, Lucas gets it into his head to perform a stunning gymnastic feat using the angled mats adjacent to the walls at the border of all the trampolines. Eliott is one hundred percent positive Lucas is doing so in an entirely unnecessary effort to show off. His endeavor is an unmitigated failure of course. He flips and rolls down the angled mat well, but lands too heavily on the trampoline and his force of motion catapults him in Eliott’s direction. Getting out of his way and letting Lucas land harmlessly in a bounce against the trampoline, or at worst in the foam pit, would of course have been the most logical reaction. Eliott instead opens his arms and braces himself in some inane, but entirely involuntary, impulse to _save_ Lucas. They crash together and fall backwards in a tumble of limbs, landing directly in the… foam pit. Fuck. The force of their combined weight means they land more directly on top of the foam with a harder thump, Lucas on top of Eliott … unfortunately nothing particularly sexy about the way Lucas lands with his elbow slammed into Eliott’s ribs. They both settle, panting for breath.

“Lucas?” Eliott’s voice is more wheeze than anything else.

“Er… yes?” Lucas presses up from Eliott’s chest, to stare down at him with an adorably embarrassed smile.

Eliott’s eyes trace the blush extending down Lucas’s neck before moving back to the shifting blue of his eyes. “Did you bring me here to impress me?”

Lucas’s blush deepens but he doesn’t look away. “Maybe.” He bites his lip. “So? Are you impressed?”

“You have no idea.” Eliott smiles, adding with a smirk, “It was that final flip that did it. You nearly killing both of us. I’ve never wanted someone more.”

“Shut up,” Lucas laughs, shoving at his chest. “What do you say we get out of here? Go get some dinner?” He looks around them speculatively. Eliott hopes he’s sorting out a strategy to get them out of the foam pit with minimal casualties.

“Yeah. That sounds good. But Lucas?”

“Mmhm?” Lucas looks back down to him.

“You take me to a McDonald’s ‘cause they have a ballpit, I’m gonna tell you right now, it’s over between us.” He raises a challenging eyebrow, failing entirely to stifle his smile.

Lucas snorts. “That’s where you draw the line, hunh?”

“Gotta draw it somewhere. Can’t have you thinking I’m a gent without class.”

“Ah. So only three-star Michelin-rated restaurants for you?”

“No.” Eliott’s voice softens without intent, gentle and painfully sincere. “Just a place we can sit and talk – spend time together. I just want to be with you.”

“Hm.” Lucas’s eyes drop to his hands on Eliott’s chest, a pleased smile remaining on his face. “I think I can manage that.”

“Ok.”

“Ok.”

They smile stupidly at one another.

“Think we could get out of this pit first?” Eliott suggests.

“Oh, you see the thing is,” Lucas’s expression turns serious as he looks around them before meeting Eliott’s eyes, “we’re _absolutely_ going to die in here.”

Eliott laughs.

* * * *

“Do you like it? Being an artist, I mean?”

It’s a beautiful night, an early summer breeze just barely demanding a coat, and they’d decided to take advantage of the weather and opportunity to spend more time together, and were walking the canal on their way to what Lucas had promised was a favourite local haunt and their chosen spot for dinner. Conversation had threaded through various topics seamlessly. In truth, Eliott has never experienced so much ease with someone before. Being with Lucas – talking to him – was effortless.

“Yes,” he responds, smiling as he considers how he really does feel about being an artist. “It sucks sometimes. It can be really hard to get by – make enough money to even live day-to-day. My friend Sofiane owns a bakery and he gives me shifts when I’m a bit more strapped for cash. But I don’t know if I could do anything else. I think I’d be miserable without it. Without my art.”

“Yeah,” Lucas’s eyes are on him, soft and warm. “Makes sense. You being an artist.”

“It does?”

“Mmhmm,” Lucas nods, turning to look ahead as he speaks. “Got that whole ‘passionate about life’ thing about you. Like you see the world in millions of colours the rest of us ignore.” Eliott finds he’s quite flattered by that idea. “What happened after the fire? To your art?”

“I was allowed back in to collect what I could. Most was waterlogged. My place wasn’t as bad as some of the others but there wasn’t a lot I could save. Some of my art supplies made it though.” Eliott hasn’t let himself dwell on the things he lost – by the fire, smoke, or the water that came after. He may not have the money to replace them right now… or even in the near future… but the point is, they _can_ be replaced.

“I’m sorry,” Lucas’s eyes are back on him, genuine apology reflected. “It must be awful to lose stuff you’ve put your heart and soul into like that.”

Warmth radiates through Eliott’s body, spreading to the pulse of his quickened heartbeat. “It’s ok. Most of my art is half finished crap I abandoned when I got frustrated anyways.”

Lucas’s hand is suddenly on his arm, pulling him to a stop, turning them to face one another. “Don’t put yourself down like that.” He sweeps fingers gently down Eliott’s forearm, only releasing after giving his hand a squeeze. “Besides, I don’t believe it for a second. Everything about you screams brilliant, undiscovered artist.”

Eliott laughs, face heating against his will. “Everything about me?”

“That’s right.” Lucas quirks an eyebrow, stepping back as though to assess Eliott more thoroughly. “Got that sexy, tousled hair like you’ve been up all night bent over a… canvas.” Eliott laughs delighted. “Got these ridiculous hands.” Lucas reaches for a hand, spreading it across his own and stroking Eliott’s fingers in a way that likely isn’t meant to be suggestive but… “Obscene they are.” Then again… “Should either be holding a paint brush or…” He looks up through his eyelashes, suggestive smile on his face. “Well…”

Eliott’s kissing him before he even realizes his body's intent to move. Lucas responds immediately, opening his mouth to meet Eliott’s tongue with his own, as his arms rise to wrap around Eliott’s neck. Eliott pulls him close, throwing himself into the kiss. He could kiss Lucas forever. How he’s gone his life up to this point without kissing Lucas is an injustice he plans to make up for through the rest of his days. Eliott can’t be sure how long they stand there lost in one another’s arms, nor how long they would have continued had it not been for the high-pitched wail of a young girl.

Lucas pulls back from him before the sound has registered in Eliott’s kiss-addled brain. He follows Lucas’s gaze to see a young girl with someone who is most likely a grandfather. She’s a distance down the path but it’s clear she’s sobbing and pointing up a tree.

Lucas sighs heavily. “Fucking cats.”

Eliott looks back to him confused, hold light but secure around Lucas’s back. “What?”

“Her cat,” Lucas says tipping his chin slightly in direction of the tree. “You don’t see it?”

Now that Lucas mentions it Eliott can just make out a spot of black moving high in the tree. “Oh yeah.” He looks back to the little girl. She’s sobbing uncontrollably now. Her grandfather, looking overwhelmed and helpless, is trying to comfort her with a hug and soft words but she’s not having it.

“They usually come down on their own,” Lucas speaks more to himself than Eliott. His arms have fallen to his sides and he’s turned his body entirely in the direction of the little girl. “It’ll probably be fine.”

Eliott smiles, watching Lucas’s profile, lips pulling down in a slightly frown, brow furrowed. He moves first, threading his fingers through Lucas’s in a tight grip and pulling him along.

“Well, come on then.”

“What? What are you doing?”

“We’re going to rescue cats in trees.” He looks back at Lucas with an affectionate smile. “Just like you’re dying to.”

“No,” Lucas stubbornly pulls him to a stop. “I’m not. It’s fine. Like I said… it’ll be… fine. She’ll come down herself later. And we –” He gestures aimlessly to one side. “We have plans. You wanted to do dinner. Spend time together.”

“We are spending time together,” Eliott insists. “We’ll grab food after. I don’t need to eat. What I need,” he steps closer to Lucas, “is to watch you rescue that cat from that tree.”

A smirk grows on Lucas’s face. “So that’s what this is about. You just want to drool over me in hot firefighter mode.”

“You don’t have to be in firefighter mode for me to drool over you.”

Lucas shoves Eliott’s shoulders instantly, cheeks pink. “Shut up.” He grabs Eliott’s hand and leads the way towards the woesome pair standing beneath the tree.

“Looks like you’ve got yourself a bit of a situation.”

He’s released Eliott’s hand and stands with his legs a little spread, hands on his hips, looking confident and authoritative. It’s somehow both hilarious and stupidly hot. Eliott snorts and Lucas shoots him a quick amused look.

“We’re alright,” the grandfather begins, looking flustered and just a touch embarrassed by the scene they’ve caused.

“We are not, papy!” The girl’s lip wobbles, and she looks on the cusp of another bout of tears.

Lucas immediately stoops to her level. If Eliott had to guess he’d say she is around seven or eight years old, and when Lucas goes down on one knee, he has to tilt his head up when talking to her. Eliott’s heart clenches in his chest.

“Cats like to get into all sorts of trouble, don’t they?” Lucas asks her gently.

“Yes.” The girl’s lip wobbles. She looks as though she desperately wants to hide behind her grandfather, but she stands there instead, bravely meeting Lucas’s eyes. “Her name is Zippy.”

“Yeah?” Lucas smiles. “And is she? Zippy?”

The girl giggles, wiping away a few stray tears as she nods. “That’s how she got out. She’s not supposed to go outside.”

“Hmm,” Lucas hums, looking up at the tree. Eliott does the same. There are plenty of branches but none low down and none particularly sturdy. And of course the cat has chosen one of the highest, where she sits meowing pathetically. “You think she’ll be too zippy for me? Or you think I could go up there and rescue her?”

“I think you’re fast enough.” The girl swings her body side to side as she answers, so obviously enamoured with Lucas. Eliott would like to say he’s handling the situation with more maturity, but his inner self most definitely resembles this little girl crushing on Lucas.

“You truly don’t have to,” the grandfather interjects. “She’ll come down eventually.”

“Yeah, probably,” Lucas agrees, rising to a stand. “But I don’t mind. Really. Not the first cat I’ve rescued from a tree.”

“He’s a firefighter,” Eliott offers… maybe a little too loudly and enthusiastically but he won’t apologize for it.

Lucas exhales around a laugh, turning with a shake of his head to smile back at Eliott.

“You are?” The girl whispers with – in Eliott’s opinion – an appropriate amount of awe.

“Well in that case,” the grandfather chuckles, “I imagine you have far better things to do than rescue our cat.”

“It’s fine,” Lucas dismisses easily. “I’m off duty.” He turns to eyeball the tree. “Wouldn’t normally be doing this by _climbing_ the tree. More a fan of ladders myself but… guess there’s a first time for everything.” He turns and winks at the little girl, Eliott is pretty sure he and the girl swoon in perfect synchronization. “Let’s do this, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Eliott’s voice is thankfully drowned out by the little girl answering the same.

Lucas moves beneath the tree and jumps for the lowest hanging branch, he swings and quickly pulls himself up, biceps straining. Eliott muffles a gasp. Once situated on the creaking branch, Lucas steadies himself and considers his options. Zippy mewls down at him suspiciously. Lucas begins to climb. Eliott begins to pant. The higher the branches go, the less weight they’re willing to hold. Lucas shifts his weight and a branch beneath one foot snaps. Eliott considers fainting. The setback doesn’t slow Lucas, however, and he quickly scales the remaining distance. There’s a scuffle as he reaches for Zippy. Eliott clutches his chest. But then Lucas is scaling back down quickly, a black and distinctly unamused cat in his arms. When he makes it back to the lowest branch, he pauses to consider the best way to hand the cat down to the grandfather. Zippy apparently having had enough of her rescue by hot, angel firefighters, hisses and swipes sharp claws against Lucas’s arm.

“Fuck!” Lucas yells before remembering his audience. “Shit. I mean – sorry. Sorry! Here, just –” He hands Zippy down the grandfather’s awaiting arms before hopping down from the tree himself. The grandfather hands the cat over to his grateful owner. 

“Thank you!” She says, wide eyed and staring devotedly at Lucas. “What’s your name?”

Lucas laughs lightly. “You’re welcome. And it’s Lucas.”

“Thank you, Lucas,” the grandfather adds. “We’re both extremely grateful.”

“It’s my pleasure.” He stands watching as they leave, Zippy held in a vice-like grip by the little girl, before turning back to Eliott. He grins, wiggling one eyebrow. “Told you my size comes in handy. Would’ve liked to see one of the other guys do that without bringing the whole fucking tree down.”

“Lucas.” It’s only his name but Eliott knows the tone of his voice says enough. Lucas freezes, returning Eliott’s gaze for a moment.

He swallows. “You wanna go get food now?”

Eliott shakes his head, lips suddenly demanding his tongue wet them. “No.”

Lucas stares at him a moment more, letting tension sing between them. “My apartment is five minutes away.”

“Yes.”

* * * *

They barely make it through the front door. That they do at all is a true account of just how strong their resolve when faced with the most challenging of obstacles. They’d run all the way to Lucas’s apartment. It was a giddy, ecstatic blur of laughter, Eliott pulling Lucas to a stop every couple of blocks to press him up against the nearest surface to kiss him before Lucas shoved him off with a laugh and ran ahead, quick looks over his shoulder to ensure Eliott was giving chase. He catches Lucas just as they reach the door to the apartment building, turning to press him back against the wall adjacent to the door as they laugh into one another’s mouths.

“Gonna let me open the door?” Lucas pants between kisses.

Eliott moves to press their bodies together in a delicious grind and they both groan. “Lucas,” he presses another hard kiss to Lucas’s mouth, “please say your place is that one there.” Eliott doesn’t even gesture to the apartment he means, situated just inside the front door, choosing instead to press another kiss to Lucas’s swollen lips, far too tempting for their own good.

“Sorry,” Lucas laughs softly, “fourth floor. No elevator.”

Eliott groans pushing away from Lucas with a steadying breath. “Ok.” Lucas stays leaning against the wall behind him, hips pushed forward, lips parted and chest expanding and contracting with his quickened breath. “ _Fuck_. Stop that.”

Lucas laughs, a musical sound. “I’m not doing anything.”

Eliott swipes a hand down over his face, praying for some measure of self-restraint. “Ok. Ok. We can do this.”

Lucas snorts. “Who are you trying to convince?”

They do eventually make it to Lucas’s door… if for a few ‘stop to press Lucas up against the stairway landing to kiss him like it’s Eliott’s last chance to do so’ delays.

“Sorry,” Lucas mumbles against Eliott’s lips as they stumble back into his apartment, “it’s a mess.”

“I so don’t care.” Eliott reaches down for Lucas’s thighs. It only takes the subtle suggestion for Lucas to get the idea. He jumps, wrapping his legs securely around Eliott’s waist.

“God,” Lucas groans, pressing his body tightly against Eliott, “you’re so fucking hot.”

“Lucas,” Eliott gasps. “Room. Your room. Which way?”

It’s a tiny apartment but it’s hard to make out anything in the dark. Plus, sorting out the direction of the bedroom himself would mean pulling his face away from Lucas’s and that just isn’t an option.

“There. There,” Lucas breathes against his lips as he motions. Eliott moves, hoping he’ll find it out along the way. The door to Lucas’s bedroom is open and Eliott catches himself slightly on the frame, he stumbles, his grip on Lucas fumbling before he regains a tight purchase.

Lucas laughs quietly. “You drop me on my ass, you’re getting none of it.”

“I would never,” Eliott objects with a smile, moving to throw them both down onto the bed, landing softly atop Lucas. He resettles himself in between Lucas’s thighs. “That ass is precious to me.”

“About to get a lot more precious,” Lucas snickers.

Eliott rests an elbow next to Lucas’s head, moving a hand to brush through Lucas’s hair, and tracing his thumb gently across his eyebrow. The moonlight through the window lights Lucas’s face. He’s breathtakingly beautiful. “Lucas,” Eliott leans down to press a soft kiss to Lucas’s waiting mouth, “what do you want? Anything. You can have anything.”

“Everything.” It’s said with painful sincerity.

Eliott’s heart swells in his chest. “I can give you that.” He lets a smirk grow on his face as he stares down at the boy beneath him. “Starting with that blowjob.”

“Eliott!” Lucas shoves him, looking offended. “That’s third date.”

Laughter bursts from Eliott’s throat. “Oh, I forgot. How very presumptuous of me.”

“That’s right,” Lucas huffs, mouth forming an adorable pout. “We’re gents with class, remember?”

“What then?” He leans back down to rub their lips together gently. Back and forth. Back and forth.

Lucas responds in a whisper, breath hot, “Guess you’re just going to have to fuck me.”

Eliott promptly chokes. He buries his face in Lucas’s neck as he attempts to regain his breath and Lucas laughs. When he raises his head, Lucas’s face is flushed an enticing red, his smile wide, pleased and maybe just a little nervous.

“You sure?”

“Yeah,” Lucas nods, smile gentling. He moves a hand up and into Eliott’s hair, keeping it there with a soft grip. “We’re doing this, yeah? The real thing?”

Eliott leans down to kiss him, can’t help himself. It lasts longer than he intended, turning wet and hot, their bodies shifting against one another in an intoxicating suggestion of what’s to come. He pulls back with some effort, allowing them a moment to catch their breath.

“Yes,” he pants, “this is the real thing.”

“Well then,” Lucas raises an eyebrow, just as out of breath and affected but somehow delightfully cocky as well, “if you think you can handle it… carry on.”

“I think I can handle…” He moves one hand over Lucas’s ass, “ _it_.”

“No,” Lucas laughs, shoving ineffectually at Eliott’s shoulders. “You’re not allowed to be that lame until we’re in love and there’s no escape.”

“But,” Eliott sits up slightly, pulling Lucas’s t-shirt up and over his head as he does so, “I’m pretty sure we’re already there.”

Lucas stares up at him, hair in disarray, eyes wide and pupils black, lips parted. “Shut up.” It’s a whisper. Anything but a command. Nothing Eliott plans on obeying. He grins and leans down.

It’s everything. Better than anything Eliott could have imagined making love to Lucas would be. It’s as though their bodies already know one another. They fit. He sinks into Lucas, and it’s relief entwined with ecstasy that courses through his body. It’s a confirmation too. He knew. He knew the moment he saw Lucas. This was it. The real thing. It makes the twenty-five year wait worth it. This moment, moving inside Lucas, soft sounds of Lucas’s pleasure in Eliott’s ear, driving harder and faster as they lose themselves to the feeling. It’s the sound of them together, building and building until they tip over… together… clutching desperately at one another’s body as they ride out the waves. Lucas won’t release him and Eliott is just as reluctant to be parted from Lucas. They stay entwined for some time, kissing one another slowly and then more ardently, until their bodies respond once more, and they give in as though they’ve been starved for it – this coming together – for most of their life. In fact, they have. It’s never been like this. Not for Eliott. It’s because it’s Lucas. It’s them together. Eliott has never been so sure.

It’s hunger of a different kind that forces them to allow their bodies respite. They eat from a Tupperware container of leftover spaghetti found in Lucas’s fridge. It’s delicious, and messy, and leads to an argument over whether Eliott should be allowed to cook dinner for Lucas despite his self-professed terrible kitchen skills. He wins only by promising Lucas that if the food sucks they’ll order pizza. Granted he does this while slowly kissing Lucas’s neck and that _maybe_ has something to do with how quickly Lucas gives in.

Sleep eventually catches up to them and they collapse together, warm and happy with full bellies. Lucas curls against Eliott’s chest, tucking his face under Eliott’s chin and sighing happily when Eliott’s hands move to rub against his back. It’s the happiest Eliott has ever been. He’s going to love this boy. He’s going to love him so well.

* * * *

When Eliott wakes, it’s to the sight of Lucas sprawled on his back, head tipped towards Eliott, a pool of drool collecting on the pillow at the side of his mouth. Eliott is most definitely falling in love. He lays watching Lucas sleep until he can't stand it. He has to touch. He rests fingers gently at the base of Lucas’s neck, tracing them gently over the skin before raising his hand slightly to walk the fingers down Lucas’s chest, down to where the covers rest low on Lucas’s hips. His fingers meet the material, continuing on their journey as they kick the covers lower still.

“Where do you think you’re going with those?” Lucas’s husky voice interrupts Eliott’s fingers’ descent.

“Nowhere.” He looks back up at Lucas with a sly grin, flattening his hand on Lucas’s lower stomach. “They were just having a little look around.”

“Mmm. Think they looked around plenty last night.” He yawns, raising his arms in a what looks like a supremely satisfying stretch, before turning on his side to face Eliott. “How are you?” The question takes Eliott by surprise and he chuckles lowly.

“Why I’m very well, thank you. How are you?” He asks with exaggerated formality.

Lucas rolls his eyes, a pink tint to his cheeks. “Shut up. I just meant – are you good? Happy?”

Eliott cannot believe this sweet boy. “I am. I’m very happy. Are you?”

“Yeah,” Lucas agrees, moving a hand to rest against Eliott’s chest, “last night – yesterday – everything… it was really good.”

Eliott’s face warms as he smiles, moving his hand up to cup Lucas’s cheek. “What do you want to do today? Should we just spend it in bed?” He might be a little bias but he’s strongly in favour of that option.

Lucas’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise. “You want to spend the day together?”

“Yes,” Eliott chuckles slightly at the look on Lucas’s face. “If you think you’re kicking me out now, you’ve got another thing coming.”

“No.” Lucas bites his lip around a smile. “It’s just that we spent last night together, all of yesterday… the night before that.”

“What are you saying?” Eliott challenges, poking at Lucas’s cheek with one finger. “You already sick of my face?”

Lucas snorts with laughter, smacking Eliott’s intrusive finger away. “Yes. That’s what I’m saying. Look at that face. Disgusting.”

“You think my face is sexy.” He pushes his face up into Lucas’s and is met by Lucas’s hand spanning the expanse of it as he pushes him away.

“Sexy like an oyster.”

“Oysters are an aphrodisiac. Very sexy.” His voice is slightly muffled by Lucas’s hand.

“Shut up,” Lucas laughs, hand dropping to Eliott chest.

“Make me.” Eliott feels like he’s glowing. He can’t dim his smile even a little.

“God. You’re one of those super clingy types, aren’t you?” Lucas scoffs, knocking away Eliott’s hands from where they’d found purchase on Lucas’s waist and had been in the process of pulling him closer.

“The clingiest!” Eliott launches forward to press a sloppy kiss to Lucas’s neck before he can get away.

Lucas lets out a peel of laughter. “Get away from me! You’re gross and I don’t like you at all!” He fights ineffectually against Eliott’s hold, giggling as Eliott presses more intentionally slobbery kisses against his neck.

“You lie! You’re stuck with me and you love it!” Another kiss, extra slobber.

“Love it like an oyster.”

“That doesn’t even make sense.”

They don’t end up venturing far from bed all day. They make love, they nap, they eat, they talk about things that matter and things that don’t. It’s one of the best days Eliott has ever had.

* * * *

The next time Eliott walks into the fire station it’s as Lucas’s boyfriend. He’s not embarrassed to admit there’s a slight swagger to his step for this very reason. He greets Emma in the garage – she offers him a wink and a ‘well done’ – before he makes his way into the main area of the station.

“Wellllll, hey hey,” comes Isak’s voice sitting in a familiar position at the kitchen table, books spread in front of him, with Even across the table from him, “look who it is. Was wondering when you’d show up again.”

Eliott laughs, coming forward to slap hands him in greeting. “Hey, good to see you.” He looks to Even. “You too, Even.”

“Yeah?” Even grins. “Not holding a grudge?”

“Why would he hold a grudge?” Isak breaks in, frowning. “ _You_ didn’t say you were Lucas’s boyfriend.”

Eliott barely hides his snort of laughter. “No. No grudges held. Though…” He turns a mildly judgmental look on Isak. “You could have told me a lot earlier that Even was _your_ boyfriend.”

Isak shrugs. “Was gonna but then…”

_“You saw an opportunity to piss me off.”_

Eliott swings his head to watch as Lucas comes into the room, smiling quickly at Eliott before turning a glare on Isak.

“Piss _you_ off? I wasn’t laying claim to your boyfriend,” Isak gestures at Eliott, looking just as annoyed as Lucas. Eliott is sure they think they’re quite tough but… honestly, they’re both pretty damn adorable getting all puffed up and possessive. Eliott shares a quick look of shared humour and affection with Even.

“I wasn’t laying claim to him,” Lucas argues. He’s moved to Eliott’s side and he splays a hand across Eliott’s back. “I don’t want him. I never did.”

“Excuse me?” Somehow this has offended Isak even more and his eyebrows rise in ire. “What’s wrong with Even?”

“Baby, I don’t think he meant –” Even’s attempts to diffuse the situation are ignored entirely.

“Nothing’s wrong with him! I have a fucking boyfriend in case you haven’t noticed.” Lucas swings a hand a little too enthusiastically to land on Eliott’s stomach, and Eliott _oofs_ slightly, expelling a surprised breath.

“I noticed. Hung out with him before you ever did, in case you’ve forgotten.” He smiles at Eliott in an obvious ploy to irritate Lucas further.

“Why do I ever talk to you?” Lucas huffs. “Why are you always here?”

“Same reason _your_ boyfriend will be.” Isak looks pointedly at Eliott before his eyes go back to Lucas, eyes full of defiance.

“To fuck in _your_ boyfriend’s cot? Hunh. Funny thing to have in common.” He’s pulling Eliott out of the room with a firm grip to the front of his shirt.

“Uh…” Even tries. “I’d really rather you not.”

“You don’t have the balls.” Isak’s eyes narrow and stay on Lucas.

“Baby, maybe don’t provoke him…”

“Don’t I?” Lucas smirks and with a quick salute, he turns and pulls Eliott towards a back hall leading to a number of closed doors.

 _“Do it and I’m fucking Even on top of the kitchen table!”_ Isak’s voice yells after them, closely followed by Even’s laughter.

Lucas doesn’t acknowledge the threat, moving to a door near the end of the hall that he opens before turning to push Eliott back into the room. Eliott smirks.

“Why Lallemant, don’t tell me you were serious?”

Lucas’s nose instantly wrinkles. “Ugh. Don’t call me that.” He slams the door shut, locking it behind him. “ _They_ call me that.”

“Hmm,” Eliott considers, moving to grip Lucas’s waist. “Baby?”

Lucas shrugs. “Maybe. But Even calls Isak that.”

“Sweetheart,” Eliott whispers, pressing a gentle kiss to Lucas’s lips before moving lips to his ear, placing a kiss there too. “My love.”

He’s being pushed. It's becoming a trend. Legs catching on the edge of one of the beds, he falls, landing on the thin mattress with a slight bounce. Lucas follows, quickly straddling him with a grin.

“This better not be Even’s bed.”

Lucas’s smile grows, and then he’s pressing their lips together. And Eliott is a weak man, he’ll admit it. There’s no resisting Lucas. He made peace with that knowledge the moment he first looked into Lucas’s blue eyes. And besides… it _is_ their third date. Eliott has some promises to make good on.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: surrealsunday
> 
> So did you like it? I didn't know where the hell this story was going as I wrote so it really was just the characters deciding... Eliott heard 'firefighter Lucas' and thought, 'well I need to be the biggest mess ever'... I couldn't disagree.
> 
> OH! And no kitties were injured in the writing of this fic... little injured kitty turns out just fine, I promise!


End file.
